SUICIDE NOTE
by The Skye Skye
Summary: A decade has passed since the Kira case. A Disturbing new case about a series of Mass Suicides brings them back to Japan and Raito and Lawliet face two of the hardest cases ever imagined. Love ad Suicide. LxRaito SLASH. FINALLY COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**Suicide Note**

**Chapter One Autumn Brings No Joy, only cold...**

"The trees are so very colorful this time of year... Wouldn't you agree Raito-kun?"

Lawliet meandered down the little paved pathway through the park, gazing up at the beautiful orange and yellow leaves of all the trees that curved together to make something of a tunnel. It was like something out of a movie, so uniquely beautiful that you almost feel it isn't meant for human eyes. Almost surreal. New York was always so pretty this time of year. Lawliet like his comfortable ability to move where ever he chose, when ever he chose, without question or consequence from anyone. Well... Save for one man in particular. His closest friend and colleague, Yagami Raito, who scolded him often about wasting away money on a new home somewhere else in the world when he grew tired or bored of the one he was living in. This always made Lawliet chuckle, knowing full well that Raito was anything but frugal. The man had spent three thousand dollars on a suit that Lawliet had only seen him wear once, and that occasion had been his Miss Misa Amane's wedding to Matsuda over four years ago. Either way, it was safe to say that Raito wasn't really worried about Lawliet's financial state, more or less, he just wanted something to argue about.

Lawliet had found it interesting for certain, that Raito was perfectly happy to move with him where ever he did, and soon it became financially bothersome for Raito to keep buying and selling his homes, so Lawliet opted for them to buy very large houses and live together... For "frugalities sake". That alone had made Raito laugh, and it still did. Though he'd never admit to Lawliet of such things. Lawliet was just happy to have a partner worthy of him. Shortly after he had closed the Kira case finding a certain Takada Kiyomi guilty of being the First Kira, and Mikami Teru, a prosecuting attorney being the second, he asked Raito to join him as his new partner. He quite enjoyed the views the young man had on the case, and knew that having him around could only be beneficial to his future cases, if only to have another mind that came to his same conclusions just as quickly as he did, or simply some one to entertain him intellectually.

Raito, having decided to retire from being Kira after getting off scot free thanks to some well placed evidence and some sneaky bargains with a certain joker faced Shinigami decided to cleanse the world in a much more intellectually stimulating, if not more fun, way. He was pleased to find that way was solving case after unsolvable case by L's side for the past ten years. He had yet to learn the man's real name, and he doubted he ever would, and he knew for a fact that he would never get it out of that damned Shinigami. Ryuuk had been less than helpful when he was around and the chances of him seeing the Shinigami again were slim. He had not relinquished ownership of the note book, so the Shinigami was still visible to Raito, in the off chance that he did show up. The note book had simply been destroyed. Burned, put in a box, and then into a black plastic bag with a brick, and dropped into the Ohio River shortly after the solving of the "Louisville Lecter" case in Kentucky eight years ago. Raito was finding that America was a very strange, but pleasant place to live, and it, though a very mixed up country at times, was stable enough for his tastes. Not to mention how at home L seemed. It made for a much more relaxed environment. And if you could be relaxed around L in any way, it was something you should definitely take advantage of.

"Yes... They are always like this in Autumn." he replied with a small knowing smile, barely noticeable to anyone who didn't know Raito well. Lawliet knew this smile. It was one of the few genuine expressions that Raito ever made. He always hid behind a mask of some sort, as if his emotions would betray him. And Lawliet completely agreed with that. Thus why he remained dry and clinical, very blunt, and without emotion as well. It was easier that way.

"Fascinating, isn't it? How everything just seems know exactly when to happen... Nature is always one hundred percent sure on everything it does... So unlike human beings..." Lawliet drawled, more to himself than to Raito. Raito some times had a difficult time telling when the words were meant for him to reply to or not. It always seemed to make him look foolish. Though, at the ripe age of 31, he was able to redeem himself almost instantly. L, now 39, was sharper than ever. Even without Watari, he managed to live life as well as he always had. Raito found the other man truly fascinating. He could behave so childishly, yet he was always able to handle life as it came and be an adult without actually being an adult.

Lawliet sighed softly. Raito could hear the sigh, barely audible, but full of depression. Perhaps the detective was bored with life again. He reached out and grasped his friends shoulder.

"Ryan is something troubling you?" he asked. Lawliet found that he did not much care to hear that silly pseudo spoken aloud by Raito, but they were necessary for men like them. Many people wanted them both dead, thus why they wore ambiguous clothes and sunglasses when they were in public during the day light hours.

"Nothing Luke..." he said softly. He shook his head, his now shoulder length raven mane flopping with the gentle side to side motion. Raito flinched, not caring for that name anymore than L cared for his. Lawliet looked up at the trees, sunglasses down on the end of his slim nose.

"Tomorrow is my fortieth birthday is all... I don't much care for that reminder that I am, in fact, mortal... Though I daresay, Justice will always prevail and live through the name of L."

Smug as always. Raito couldn't help but appreciate that about the man now that he'd worked with him for so long. A decade of "L is Justice" makes you start to believe it after a while. Raito nodded.

"Yes. I understand how you feel. I experienced that last year when I turned thirty..." he said with a small sad smile. Not genuine. Lawliet knew. He could tell. It was normal, and he didn't mind. At least Raito showed emotions with his mask. Lawliet's was perpetually calm, uninterested, and flawless... Admirable in a way, and scary in many others.

"I do recall such a thing... though, I do not believe I will be purchasing a red sports car to compensate for my age, only to put a brick on the gas and drive it into a lake, then have it hauled out and sell it to a used car dealership for thousands less than I purchased it for... All for... Frugalities sake..." he said in that same bored drawling monotone. The amusement was barely visible, but Raito could see it in those wide deep dark eyes of L's.

"Indeed... I should think re-enacting said fiasco would be quite ridiculous..." Lawliet continued. Ratio merely shrugged it off and gave L a flawless fake smile. Lawliet saw through it, knowing the embarrassment that those sunglass covered eyes held. Lawliet stopped walking suddenly and looked out over the near by lake, seeing leaves dancing in the wind, skirting over the top of the water in some sort of beautiful last dance before they would drown. Raito stopped as well, looking back at the other male.

"Ryuuzaki?"

"Raito."

Raito smiled and motioned for Lawliet to hurry up and walk.

"Let's go home. Anette must have dinner ready for us by now. You know how she frets when we're late." he said with a small laugh. Lawliet looked over, bored and uninterested.

"Yes... We should return. I hope she didn't make meat again..." he said softly, his thumb going strait to his mouth in quiet contemplation.

"Honestly Ryuuzaki... I really liked your sweets fixation a lot better than this new vegetarian obsession..." Raito said shaking his head.

"Hm. Yes. A piece of strawberry short cake does sound nice..." he said, a reminiscent light formed in his pale features. That light was Lawliet's love for sweets.

"Shall we pick some up on the way home?" Raito asked, his hands going into his pockets. Lawliet smiled. Raito flinched.

"Yes. Lets."

Raito nodded and extended his hand to L. Lawliet walked up to Raito and looked down at the extended hand.

"Why are you extending your hand to me Raito-kun?" he asked, examining the now quickly retreating hand. He chewed his thumb lightly, contemplating what such a gesture meant. Often times couples would hold hands. Certainly Raito did not consider them a couple... Did he? Hm. There was a point six percent chance of such a thing, the rest of the ninety-nine point ninety-four percent was that Raito simply did not think about it before he committed this strange action.

"Sorry. I guess I wasn't really thinking about It." he said scratching the back of his head, his shaggy honey locks framing his slightly reddened face. Lawliet gave an inward nod.

_P__recisely as I deduced._

Raito quickly regained his composure and thought he might get a hair cut tomorrow; his hair certainly was getting a bit shaggy. He twirled a thick lock of it around his finger and scowled, wrapped up in his own thought process about looking presentable, even though now a days he never was presented to anyone due to the pure danger of said act. But there was no need to look quite as unkempt as L. Even if it was rather becoming on the detective. That would not suit Raito one bit. Oh no no. Now that would just be a sin in and of it's self.

Silly L... Wearing the same garments day in and day out. All his outfits looking the same. Even if the shaggy black hair and lose fitting clothes had varied slightly over the past decade to a more suitable collection of burgundy button downs and more well fitted black slacks, the man had only cut his hair once since the Kira case, and it was simply because it had been getting to hard to manage for him to concentrate properly. It had been down to the middle of the middle of the mans back, and he chopped it off to his shoulders.

It looked cleaner than it had before. And Raito was thankful for that indeed. Lawliet had even gained some shape over the past decade. His muscles a bit more toned, and he didn't slouch quite so much as he used to, though he still hated shoes and socks and sat awkwardly... Raito found himself staring absent mindedly at the detective, taking in all the details of his physique. The strong angular jaw that seamlessly curved into a perfectly sized neck, which jointed gracefully with his barely viable collar... Raito's mind wandered, and his eyes stayed trained on the second button of L's shirt, which was undone. Lawliet hated buttoning the top two buttons. He said having his collar rubbed against was harmful to his concentration and productivity.

"Raito... "

"Hm."

"Though I do not mind the attention, as I am a very prideful and self centered person... It is impolite to stare."

Raito's eyes widened.

"I wasn't staring."

"Just like you weren't Kira..." Lawliet retorted.

"Ryuuzaki... That was over a decade ago. And I was cleared of all charges." he said wiping his hand over his face and groaning quietly.

"Yes. That is true. But you and I both know that it was just because you were able to place evidence that convicted those two. And I am, albeit unhappily, beaten. Kira got away. So I will just have to make up for such a failure with future successes." Lawliet replied, a faint twitch in his face signaling Raito to change the subject.

"Hm... You know. I think some chocolate might be nice too..." Raito said as he began walking again. Lawliet's eyes lit up at the thought of Chocolate... And that led to strawberries... And then a monotonous ongoing thought process of lists of sweets.

"Yes... Chocolate... Hm. I wonder if I have my wallet with me or just loose cash..." he mumbled to himself. He generally kept about a grand in his wallet, but only carried maybe fifty in loose cash on him. He dug into his pants pocket, his hand hitting the smooth leather. A small genuine smile crept over his face. Raito knew that look.

"Come Raito-kun. Let's hurry back to the car so we can get to the sweets shop." he said walking at a quicker pace. Raito rolled his eyes and had to jog to catch up with the other male. Tonight was going to be a loooooong night.

…………………..

"Do try and keep up Raito-kun!" Lawliet called, his arms full of sweets as he walked up the front steps to their lovely home just out side of New York City. It was a tall building, four floors with a balcony and estate columns on the front porch, with a red door. Raito had picked this home because of it's historic beauty. Lawliet had picked it because it was big. He liked having his own space. His own floor. His own buildings. His own personal jon. He was a very private person after all.

"I'm coming..." he growled, boxes of assorted chocolates stacked high in his arms. He was, annoyed, at best, with L, but he found the sudden need for sweets reminiscently endearing. It reminded him of the young L he had met a decade ago... A clinical, dry, uninterested, attractive, mess of a man in a beat up pair of baggy jeans and a plain white long sleeve shirt who was addicted to sweets... And the L now, who was a clinical, dry, uninterested, attractive, slightly less messy man in a pair of tailored black pants and a burgundy button down who was a vegetarian... And now apparently, once again, addicted to sweets... Was some how just as endearing and annoying as ever... Raito was staring again.

"Put those on the dumbwaiter and I'll... Raito-kun? What is the problem? Is there something on my face today that has hypnotized you into a staring contest with it?"

Raito snapped back to reality, yet again embarrassed as he set the hefty pile of sweets on the dumbwaiter and closed the door, pushing the button that sent it up to the third floor where the study and a small second kitchen where Lawliet kept his snacks were.

"I'm fine Ryuuzaki... Really. I'm just..." Just what? Enamored? Entranced? Captivated? Because he was at that moment. "Bored..." he said finally. "We haven't had a case in ages."

There. That sounded... Believable...

"I feel your pain Raito-kun..." he replied in a slightly less bored, slightly more saddened tone. Raito nodded. The look on L's face was the picture of familiarity. All knowing, and still so tender... Like the day they sat on the steps after being soaked in the rain... The day Ryuuzaki was supposed to die... The day Ryuuk decided he wanted the entertaining L to live, and so, stole Rem's Note Book, destroyed it, and then laughed at the now useless Shinigami, who out of spite, took a note book from another Shinigami and gave it to Kiyomi Takada, hoping she would kill L, but all that got muddled up when Misa's car was hijacked by a crazed fan and she sacrificed herself for the young woman.

Oh the drama... But... Life goes on. Alls well that... Ends... in general...

"Masters! Ya're home at last! I made a lovely meal for the pair of ya!!"

Lawliet and Raito looked up in unison as their slightly eccentric house keeper waddled up to them. She was a short and curvy young woman with an unruly mop of blonde hair that was always in a messy bun. She was maybe twenty-seven, but she behaved like an overly protective grandmother.

"Oh! And there was a call from a man from the Japanese Police force. Some man who called himself Aizawa. He says he has a case that may interest ya two." she said thoughtfully. Lawliet's eyes lit up.

"Aizawa?" Raito inquired. "I wonder how he even got this number. We haven't been in touch with anyone in Japan in ages... Except for... Misa. Of course. Matsuda must have gotten it from her and given it to him."

"Indeed. We should give him a call then... Come Raito. To the study." he said motioning for him to follow as he quickly made his way to the staircase, heading up as quickly as possible. Raito was, yet again, jogging to keep up. He didn't mind though. There was likely a good case in this chase, and a good case in Japan... It would be something of a home coming after many long years... He could visit his Mother, and Sayu, and his fathers grave... And perhaps even run into Ryuuk... Wait. No. This was not a social call. This was a case. This was business. And visiting anyone would be dangerous if they were on a case. Very, _very_ dangerous...

Lawliet was already dialing the cell phone number he knew far too well by heart by the time Raito was up the second flight of stairs. Once Raito was in the room, Lawliet was deep in conversation.

"Really... Indeed... That is... very interesting. So, no physical evidence, no signs of struggle or drugs... But they're... Hm... Yes... We will be on the first flight over tomorrow to look at this a bit closer before we agree to take the case, I believe Raito would like to... Oh!" he stopped once he noticed the man entering the room. "Here he is now. Ah yes... Visit. That was what I was going to say. No. I do not believe we could be convinced to move back to Japan. But maybe we shall visit more frequently in the future... Of course Aizawa." he said nodding before he extended the telephone in his finger thumb gramophobe grip. Raito took the phone.

"Yagami-kun?"

"Aizawa-san."

Raito could hear the small happy exhale.

"I can tell he's as difficult as ever." Aizawa said softly.

"Yes. I have learned to tolerate it now adays. It's familiar. So what's the news on this case?" Raito said, skirting the subject of L altogether and getting strait to the point.

"Well, there have been some really strange suicides of late. The first was a group of two hundred and fifty girls who jumped from a subway platform in front of a train. All were going to different schools, it seemed unlikely that it was a cult but it was a possibility. There were no signs of drugs of any kind in any of the blood samples. No signs of a struggle or anything, and they all looked positively euphoric upon death. The next were random suicides. Two nurses doing paper work at a hospital, both jumped from a sixth story window. The only evidence that could be found was a white duffle bag, and you would not believe what we found in it. It's confidential at the moment, but if you come down here and sign on I can tell you more." Aizawa explained.

Raito felt sick to his stomach at the thought of it. Mass suicides? So strange...

"Well... Then we will definitely be down there as soon as we can..." he said. "Well... Uh. I'm going to talk this over with Ryuuzaki now. We'll keep in touch." he said quickly, and with that, he dropped the phone back onto the receiver.

"What do you think Raito-kun?"

"I think we have ourselves a new case..."

Lawliet gave Raito his trademark small smile. It was creepy on many levels, but at the same time, Raito couldn't help but find it cute.

Wait... What!?

Raito shook his head. No. No that was weird. He didn't find L cute... That was absurd! Ridiculous! Preposterous! It was another synonym for outrageous that he didn't -and neither did I apparently- know! He bit his lip and turned on his heal.

"I'll tell Anette we'll be moving to Japan and to pack our things." he said, wanting an excuse to leave.

"That wont be necessary Raito." Lawliet said softly, "Our stay their will not be permanent, and we shall just purchase new clothes when we get there. We haven't the time to pack anything. I am going to purchase our tickets online for the first flight out of here to Japan. I want to get there as soon as possible."

"Ryuuzaki! That's ridiculous! We can't buy whole new wardrobes just so you can save some time." Raito countered. There L went again. Spending and talking about spending ungodly amounts of money for stupid reasons. This was out of the question.

"I'm packing my things." he said with a huff, and with that he deserted L to go pack his suitcase. Lawliet watched him go and made sure h was well out of ear shot before he chuckled softly to himself.

"Raito-kun... You make it far too easy... Flustering you is not nearly as fun as it used to be... Where is the spark and challenge that you once held..." he said, his smile only growing. "I suppose that this case is going to be very good for the both of us..."

_T__alking to yourself again Lawliet?_

He nodded.

"Always."

………………………..

Raito neatly folded his shirts and pants and undergarments, packing them neatly into his suitcase, each article seeming to relieve his frustration with L's infinite pushing of his "frugality button".

"I swear Ryuuzaki... I think you really just do this to make me crazy..." he said to the man who he knew could not hear him. He sighed dropping down on his bed face first and screaming into the mattress. It was muffled and no one but Raito heard it, but it was only meant for Raito. So that was just fine. He propped himself up on his fore arms and looked over at the digital clock on his night stand.

8:28

"I wonder if he's going to find a flight for tonight... Hm. He'll probably want separate seats so as not to draw attention or be seen together. Damn is he paranoid..." Raito mused.

"Why did I ever agree to this stupid job..." he groaned.

"Because ya love him." a small female voice said from the open doorway.

"No I don't! He drives me insane! Everything about him bothers me! And at the same time totally confuses and intrigues me! He's a never ending paradox! A Rubix Cube! A frustrating... little... gah! Why would you even say that!?"

Anette entered the room and sat down on the bed.

"Master Raito, I have been watching ya'll two interact for the past seven years. Even though he frustrates ya and tries your patience... Pushes your buttons... Confuses ya... Well. Ya still stay faithfully by his side. And well. That's love. Love isn't hearts and roses and romance. It's tolerance. It is staying by some one's side and caring about them, and tolerating all their flaws, and taking care of them no matter what." Anette explained.

That did sound like he and L... A whole stinking lot like he and L... He groaned. There was no way he loved L... That was so... Well... It just wasn't logical. First off, even if Raito had never been particularly fond of women, he sure as hell wasn't going to admit to being a homosexual. Second. L was a hellish person to live with. Raito could do so very much better than the unkempt and annoying detective. Third, it was stupid. Stupid stupid stupid. Nonsensical! Foolish! JUST PLAIN DUMB.

"Anette... That's ridiculous." he said softly. Anette giggled.

"Master Raito is in denial. But I think that yill find this all to be very true. Just give it some thought. Ya could perhaps be much happier with him if he gave ya some ass now and again." she said with a knowing smile.

"What!? That's just not a possibility Anette! Even if I was in love with him... Which I assure you, I am not by any stretch of the imagination... We could never be together. He isn't going to want a relationship with another man!" Raito defended. Anette broke out in laughter at this retaliation.

"Oh ho ho... Poor Master Raito... Ya've been working with him for ten years and ya don't even know his sexual orientation!? Oh ho ho ho... ho... That's... ah... That's funny." she gasped between fits of giggles. Raito's jaw dropped. He was in awe.

"HE'S GAY!?"

High pitched girl giggles echoed all through the large house.

Poor Raito... He was so very bright but he was not very observant in his "old age".

……………………………….

Lawliet sighed softly to himself. It really was a shame to have to be leaving New York. Especially this time of year. Autumn was best in New York. All the trees in Central park... Unfortunately, they were leaving for Osaka tomorrow, and from there they were going to Tokyo... All buildings and noise... It seemed that this year, Autumn would bring him no joy... Only cold...

He clacked away at the keys on his laptop, typing out some information in an e-mail to his Japanese contacts, preparing a hotel floor for them for when they arrived. It certainly would be nice... A new case... Lots of uninterrupted time debating with Raito... Wait... Where was Raito? Oh yes. Packing. That's right... How silly. Raito would end up buying new clothes anyways. He did every time they moved. Purely for the fact that "styles differed geographically"... Whatever that meant. Lawliet chewed on his thumb, deep in though, when his train of thought was interrupted by high pitched girly laughter that could only have come from Anette.

"What's she laughing about?" he wondered aloud. He rose from his crouch in from of his lap top gracefully and swept out of the room, heading down the hall to the stair case. He padded softly up the stairs, stopping just a few meters away from Raito's open door to listen in on the conversation.

"Ah... Ha ha ha... Yeah. Oh Master Raito... How could you have not known that he was that way?" Anette asked, still giggling on occasion.

"Well, I guess I never noticed. I mean. If he doesn't want me to know something he doesn't tell me. Maybe I wasn't supposed to find out. It makes sense. If I had known he was gay a few years ago when he asked me to live with him when we moved around during cases I would have turned him down. It could have just been for over all comfort's sake." Raito explained, his voice was flustered, though it was hard to tell unless you listened very closely.

Lawliet swallowed hard and a frown pulled at his lips. So Anette had told him... Well that was just fantastic... Now the comfort level around Raito was going to drop by at least seventeen percent. At the most forty-six... Lawliet did not like dynamics of things to change.

"Well Master Raito. Now that you know..." Anette trailed off, her tone was hinting at something. Lawliet couldn't quite place it without being able to see her eyes.

"No." Raito said firmly. "I would never try and do something like that. Initiating a relationship with Ryuuzaki is just... Out of the question. I am not in love with him. I don't care what you think."

Lawliet decided he'd best cut in now and walked up staring off into space, knocking on the door frame absently as he entered. Raito's eyes widened and became full of fear and discomfort. Lawliet knew Raito knew he'd heard their conversation, but where was the fun in admitting to that.

"Anette. There is something wrong with my ear. I can't hear out of it properly. Please come with me down to the bathroom and help me clean it out." he said extra loudly, pointing to his ear with one finger, his arm brought up level with the "injured" orifice. Anette blinked a few times.

"Alright." she replied softly, not really certain as to how having a hard time hearing was possible for such a person as Master Ryuuzaki, who cleaned out his ears regularly.

"What was that!?" Lawliet asked, in an even louder tone than before, cupping his hand around his ear and leaning in towards the woman.

"I SAID ALRIGHT MASTER RYUUZAKI!"

Satisfied with his ruse he motioned for her to follow. And Follow she did, winking at Raito before heading down the stairs with Ryuuzaki. Raito groaned and smacked his hand to his face. L had heard something. He just knew it. He knew that ear problems like that were practically impossible for L. He was very thorough with his cleaning and health habits. Especially his ears and teeth. He slumped down onto the bed again, giving the mattress another angry scream before regaining his composure and finishing his packing. If L was going to pretend that he hadn't heard anything, so was Raito. That was the best way to deal with this right now. Pretend it isn't there and maybe it will go away.

Lawliet pulled the young woman into the bathroom and slammed the door shut behind him.

"Anette darling. Why on Earth would you feel the need to tell Raito I am a homosexual?" he asked in a perfectly even and bored tone.

"Well Master Ryuuzaki, he seems to have a thing for ya. I think he's in love with ya." she replied sheepishly. "I was only trying to help is all. Ya'll been living together for years and I know ya'll have feelings for each other. I just know it!" she protested.

Lawliet snorted and shook his head.

"No. That is not possible. Raito and I are from two different worlds. He is neat and clean and organized and frugal, he dislikes sweets, and he finds no joy in strange methods of interrogation." Lawliet explained. "We are far too different."

"But ya put up with each other. And don't act like becoming a vegetarian and giving up sweets wasn't to gain Raito's favor!"

Lawliet felt himself caught in a trap. She was right. That was not fair. Lawliet shook his head.

"Even so. He finds me thoroughly annoying and frustrating. And it is simply not possible for two such egos as we to form a relationship. It would only end badly."

Anette huffed and crossed her arms.

"Admit ya love him and I'll drop It." she said firmly.

"I will admit to no such thing."

"But you aren't saying it isn't true Master Ryuuzaki?"

"I will not speak further on that subject Anette. Now. Please understand that I cannot take you with us on this next case due to this little session of match maker that you have so generously initiated. It would be far too distracting for you to be there and would reduce productivity by thirty-three percent." he said, his expression never once changing. Lawliet knew he'd have to do some damage control later if this little situation was to start affecting either man's thinking process on the case ahead of them.

Anette pouted but nodded.

"Yes Master Ryuuzaki..."

It was going to be a long night... A long and cold autumn night...

……………………………………….


	2. Chapter 2

Suicide Note

Chapter Two Love is Like Winter. Cold and Harsh.

Lawliet padded softly over to Raito, who sat in a tired, uncomfortable heap in at the airport. Their flight was, of course, delayed. Lawliet offered the other the flask in his hand. Raito raised an uneasy eyebrow.

"Alcohol at an airport Ryan?" he asked in a low tone. Lawliet shook his head.

"Heavens no Luke. It's water." he said in his same bored tone he always spoke with. Raito reached out and took the flask and smiled softly.

"Only you..." he said with a soft chuckle, taking a few drinks of the water. An upward twitch at Lawliet's lips was there and gone again in an instant. Had you not been paying very close attention you'd have never seen it. Raito had not seen it. But if he had, he may not have cared. Who knows…

"Only I? Indeed… Only I." Lawliet said thoughtfully. Raito chuckled artificially. He wondered what was going on inside the other's head. What was he thinking about… Surely he'd over heard what had been said… Did he… Agree with Raito? Or perhaps he loved Raito… And was keeping it a secret… Raito's chest tightened and he felt his cheeks warm considerably.

"Why is Luke blushing I wonder…." Lawliet said thoughtfully, though the amusement and mockery were there, only Raito could hear them. It irked him. Was he blushing. His hand rose to his cheek and his head lowered.

"I Uh…. I don't know. I guess I'm just a little over heated… Maybe I should… Take my suit jacket off or something…" he said distractedly. Why was he blushing? When did the blush even start? Wait… When he thought about L being in love with him… Yes. That was it. He was blushing from embarrassment at the very idea. Right? Right. That was it.

"Perhaps you are becoming ill?" Lawliet said, reaching out and pressing the back of his hand to the younger man's forehead. Raito's breath caught in his throat. L… Had touched him. For the first time in…. Years. And it felt so… Different… Yet the same… It invoked new feelings in him… Excitement… Caring… Joy… He reached up and grabbed L's hand gently.

"I'm fine…" he said softly. Lawliet began to pull his hand back when the slack grip on his hand tightened momentarily.

"Raito?"

His hand was released, and then over the intercom, their plane's arrival was announced…

"Time to go Ryan." Raito said firmly. He was, just like that, back to normal. Lawliet brought his thumb to his lips as he followed Raito to the gate, contemplating what was going on in the other man's head. He was acting so different… Maybe it was because he _was_ different… He certainly looked different. Taller, leaner, his hair was shaggier, and he dressed a bit more casual. Button downs and jeans. No more suits unless he had a special occasion… But could he really be that different? Was Raito… Actually in love with him? No. That was simply preposterous! Raito was not the sort of man to fall for some one like him.

Raito bit his lip as they walked to the gate. Was L in love with him? He doubted it. But why would he hide his sexuality from him all these years if it wasn't bound affect their partnership? Certainly Raito would have felt discomfort at first, but he would have gotten over that fairly quickly. And L knew that was how he was… A smooth operator. Tolerant of everything except ignorance. The only logical explanation was that L, himself, was in love with Raito, and trying to avoid that all together. It made enough sense… But no. At the same time it made no sense what so ever. How could some one like L be at all attracted to him? Nit picky, bossy, clean cut, perfectionist Yagami Raito… It just didn't make sense.

Lawliet waited for Raito to board and get seated before also boarding and taking his seat at the other side of the first class section. His seat belt was quickly fastened, and his knees drawn up to his chest, his thumb still his mouths captive. His thoughts were going a mile a minute. But after a few minutes he was able to silence them. He had to. His concentration needed to be fully on the case from here on out. Emotions had to take a back seat until this new development was solved. And Raito, three rows over and six seats back, had come to the same exact conclusion.

Raito had been dozing on the plane, some strange thought that he'd forgotten something was nagging at the back of his mind… And when he realized what it was, it shook him wide awake.

"His birthday! Today's his birthday! I didn't even say anything!" he hissed to himself. He looked around for a flight attendant; he would remedy this little mistake as quickly as possible. He reached out and tapped a young woman on the arm.

"Yes sir? How may I help you?" she asked.

"Um. Do you see that man over there, sitting funny with the messy black hair?" he asked, pointing to Lawliet.

"Yes."

"Today is his birthday, so if you had maybe, cake around here or something, could you send him a slice with best wishes from his best friend?" he asked softly.

The young woman smiled and nodded.

"Why of course. I will be glad to do that for you." She said with a jovial air. She turned on her heal and scurried off. Raito waited and watched as she went and retrieved the slice of cake and brought it out to Lawliet. His face showed mild confusion, but the Stewardess said something that made Lawliet's face redden just a bit, and Raito could make out the words 'thank you' form on the detectives perfect lips…

"Good. Now maybe he'll cheer up and act normal. A little cake should fix everything." He said smiling smugly. He never noticed Lawliet give the woman counter instructions and was quite surprised when the young woman came up to him and smiled. Blushing lightly.

"He said to give you his sincerest thanks and this…." She said as she bent down and gave him a quick, chaste kiss on the cheek. Raito flushed.

L… What was that for? His eyes drifted over to the detective, who was busy eating his cake, as if he had done nothing at all. Which in all technicalities, he didn't. The woman did. But what could L have possibly meant by that little gesture….? Did he… Like Raito that way? That sounded incredibly unlikely… But Raito couldn't fight the butterflies that welled up in his stomach.

Lawliet finished up the last of his cake and set the plate aside for the next passer by flight attendant to retrieve and contemplated what would happen when he and Raito got off the plane. His thumb was instantly in his mouth and he chewed it as his mind worked through the percentages and possibilities… He found that he rather liked them all, for they all would prove to be highly entertaining…. Now just to wait and see which one… They couldn't get to Japan soon enough….

Aizawa stood at the gate awaiting the pair's arrival, hands in his pockets, and scowl on his face. It was late at night, but he didn't mind. He waited, tapping his foot absently. He then saw a familiar mop of black hair and big black eyes that gave L away every time. L made his way over to Aizawa.

"You did bring Matsuda in a different car to retrieve Raito as I asked didn't you?" he asked, adjusting his shirt a bit.

"Yes. I did. I have our car parked outside and the old building has been prepared for you Ryuuzaki." He said in a hushed tone. Lawliet smiled and decided it was time to put on the act for appearances.

"Nii-san! How are you? Did I miss the baby shower?" he chimed, a fake smile plastered over his oddly pale features as they walked. Aizawa nodded with a smile.

"I'm afraid so! But no big deal. Let's get outta here and get something to eat!" he said catching on to the ruse quickly enough as they made their way out of the building, chatting about fake relatives and fake appointments until they were in the car and driving away.

Matsuda was back in the airport bouncing uneasily from one foot to the other, looking for Raito. He noticed that Aizawa and L had already left, and was impatient and eager to leave as well. Misa was never happy if he was home later than he said he would be. Raito, of course, was second to last off the plane.

"Ah! Raito! Over here!" he called, waving at the other male. Raito looked up, a forced artificial smile gracing his features. Matsuda barely recognized him… He'd changed. He was taller now, his hair was longer, shaggy, as if he'd neglected to give it a cut in a few months, and he was dressed more casually than Matsuda could ever remember seeing him. He was wearing a plain white t-shirt, a black hoodie, and blue jeans. He pawned the attire off on the situation and decided that it was no big deal. But Raito had aged. It showed in his demeanor, his all too well knowing gaze, and the faint creases when he smiled that formed next to his mouth. Though, as anyone could clearly see, he was a great deal more handsome.

"Hello Matsuda-san…. How are you?" he asked with a familiar forced happy tone. He obviously had a lot on his mind. Most likely the case, Matsuda thought.

"The car is outside waiting. We need to hurry. If I'm home late, Misa will not be very happy with me and little Rui's birthday is tomorrow so I'm very busy." Matsuda said quickly. Raito nodded and followed the flustered male out to his car.

Lawliet lounged in his familiar room in his old building, sinking into the plush mattress as he waited for Raito to arrive. He was roughly twenty six minutes behind, so he would be here soon enough. He raised his hand, ready to stick his thumb in his mouth, when there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?"

"Ryuuzaki. We need to talk."

Raito? Hm. He was here already. Well so much for resting.

"Please come in Raito-kun. But please make this quick, we have to go look over this case and get briefed on it before too long. Aizawa has a family to get home to and I would hate to keep him waiting." He said in his usual bored monotone.

What will you Say Raito? Lawliet thought, his lips twitching slightly, as he fought off the smirk that threatened to rise up.

Raito opened the door and stood there, his face was slightly pink. He'd been thinking about the little gesture hadn't he? Raito approached Lawliet slowly, and Lawliet made no move to meet him, but remained stretched out on his bed.

"Ryuuzaki… On the plane…. You…" he lost his words… He had been so confident until his eyes met those cold gray ones…. And he found himself staring at those cold gray eyes, intently… And then he realized…

"Your eyes… They… They're pale blue… They aren't gray at all…" he said thoughtfully. Lawliet could fight the smile no longer.

"Raito flatters me… They are merely gray. You are seeing things." He said, closing his eyes as he spoke, then opening them again. Raito blushed.

"Ryuuzaki are you in love with me?" Raito blurted out.

Lawliet felt his stomach lurch, and decided that he'd have to play this off without actually admitting to anything.

"Why would Raito-kun ask me such a thing I wonder… Unless he himself has feelings for me…" he mused. Raito blushed heavier.

"We are adults Ryuuzaki, I demand you stop skirting the subject and playing your childish games." He said, though his voice was intened to be firm it was anything but.

There was suddenly a second knock on the door.

"Ah. Aizawa. We are coming." Lawliet said rising and walking past Raito. Raito looked after him, befuddled, dumb founded, and in absolute shock.

"Are you coming Raito-kun?"

Raito quickly followed Lawliet down the stairs to the briefing room and there the three men sat.

"Here's the files…" Aizawa said setting a large stack of files on the table.

"These are all the autopsy reports on each identified girl… And…" he pulled out a second stack of files.

"Police witness reports… And…." He got up and walked over to a cooler that was set aside and plucked it from the floor, taking the red plastic container and setting it on the table in front of the men.

"This is our only lead… Our only piece of evidence…." He said softly. He seemed to pale a bit.

"Would Aizawa-san care to explain what exactly this piece of evidence is?"

"Skin… Strips of skin cut from victims and then some… With this, we may be able to possibly determine who is going to commit suicide next… But there's hundreds of strips of it. All sown together into a big wheel… It was roughly seven pounds…" Aizawa explained.

Raito's eyes widened. This was disgusting… Mass suicides, rolls of skin, and no leads on who could possibly want to do this sort of thing… It was nothing like any case he'd ever heard of….

"This case seems to be the strangest paradox I have ever faced since the Kira case…." Lawliet said thoughtfully.

"So. I suppose we have to get to work looking over these…" Lawliet said softly. "But we'll start tomorrow. We've only just arrived and we are very tired from the flight. If you'll excuse us. We need to get some rest. We will see you bright and early tomorrow Aizawa-san." Lawliet said with a yawn.

L isn't being a total sleep Nazi anymore? Strange… Aizawa let it go and stood. He wanted to get home anyways.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow… Goodnight." Aizawa said, and with that, he excused himself and left.

Raito waited until the man was gone before rounding on L, who was already walking up to his room.

"Hey! Where are you going!?" Raito called, following him.

"As I just stated, I am rather tired and I am going to get some rest Raito. I would suggest you do the same. We have a very big case ahead of us." Lawliet replied, chuckling darkly. Raito chased after him.

"Ryuuzaki! You still haven't answered my question!"

"And I am not obligated to Raito! Goodnight!" he called as he walked into his room, closing and locking the door behind him.

Raito stared at the closed door for several seconds, finally slumping against it.

"L… I think I love you…." Raito whispered to himself.

Lawliet could not hear Raito's silent confession, though he would have melted like chocolate in the summer heat if he had. No. Lawliet thought he'd have to work for Raito's love. And he planned on doing that by confusing the boy, playing hard to get, and pretending he had no feelings for the other, and pretend very poorly.

If he hadn't had Raito's attention before, he did now. Raito was upset with himself. He didn't like this feeling called love… It was cold and harsh like winter…. It hurt… It stung… And it chilled him to the bone….

Damn L.

Damn Anette…

Damn everything.


	3. Chapter 3

SUICIDE NOTE

CHAPTER Three Partners in Crime say it's no longer Playtime

I Must apologize For this Chapter in Advance for those of you who are all icked out by anything that isn't LxRaito or the like. Because in this there is a definite Slash scene but it is NOT I REPEAT NOT LxRatio. But the story is still centered around Lx Raito. We will get to that eventually…. But not just yet. You will have to be patient! I am a genius writer! Do not question my methods!! –roarsnarl- Okay. Now. With that said. Also, I refuse to write Mello Or Near because I watched the damn thing in Japanese and the names are not pronounced that way. And don't say SUBTITLE SPULLS IT DIFFERENT!! Well I didn't watch it with Subtitles either. SO THERE!! Death Note was part of my Japanese studies. I watched it all in Japanese because of the advanced vocabulary and long speech sequences. –On recommendation from my tutor- So the are spelled as they are pronounced. If you don't like it then tough titty said the kitty. Okay? So anyways. Thanks for all the good feed back on the previous chapters. It fuels the fire for writing like no other fuel!! XD SO Anyways. I want you all to keep you reviews and comments and criticism coming!! If I don't get enough reviews though… This will be a very short lived story cuz I'll stop posting it. / Promise. Now, Without Further ado cuz No one wants to read me ramble for forever and a half.

Enjoy Chapter 3!

Also. I would suggest listening to AFI Sing the Sorrow while reading this. XD For some reason that's what I was listening to while writing it and it's pretty awesome. Doooooo iiiiiiiit…. O.O

…………………..

"Hurry up Nia... We haven't got all day! L is waiting on us! If we miss this flight so help me..." Mero grumbled as he waited at the gate for his pale counter part to get there. Nia cast Mero a quick uninterested glance and then looked back to a discarded action figure on the ground a few feet away. Even if he was older, Nia still managed to have a deep passion for toys.

"Nia!" Mero barked. The pale man let out a small inaudible sigh and nodded, following the darkly dressed Mero through the gate, watching the waist length strawberry blonde ponytail swish in front of him as Mero walked. Nia had the sudden urge to reach out and swat at it much like a cat would, and his often did when Mero was around. Nia wondered what his pet cat Jin was doing right then... Hm. Oh yes. He was in the cat carrier on the plane already.

"Mero... L isn't allergic to cats is he?" Nia asked, this thought finally occuring to him. Mero snorted.

"Un-fuckin-likely... There were pleanty of pets of all kinds hanging around the Wammy house when we were kids. He never had allergic reactions. Don't worry about Jin. He'll be fine Nia. God." Mero grumbled. He was highly annoyed with the world right now. It was quite obvious in his choice of vocabulary.

He and Nia had there own lives to worry about. With their own cases to work on. They were almost as infamous as L was now, and he didn't like being called away from his own work for anything, but for L he'd make an exception. He idolized L as a child, and wanted to be him when he grew up. But now that he had made a name for himself, with some slight help from Nia... He didn't exactly want to be L anymore and had since stepped down from the opportunity to be L's successor.

Now in his late twentys, Mero was at his best. He's found the balance he needed to solve cases, and that balance was Nia. Together they had solved six major cases since the Kira case had ended. Mero had matured as well, in both mind and appearence. He had opted for less flash and feathers for more corprate casual. Button downs, suspenders, and tight jeans with dress shoes, occasionally a trench coat if it was chilly, which it was tonight. Autumn was ending and winter was fast appraoching.

Nia hadn't changed much. Just gotten taller. He insisted that comfort was key and constantly wore pajamas and socks. And if forced to, shoes. He didn't much care about reputations, but more or less, just liked solving cases.

"I suppose you are right Mero…" he said absently. Mero simply rolled his eyes.

"When am I ever wrong?" he retorted, his chin going up in the air slightly.

"Well…"

"Shut up Nia!"

………………………

Raito put the cloth back up to his face, covering his nose and mouth, a faint gagging noise wormed it's way out of the normally composed male.

"Hm… This is interesting…" Lawliet said thoughtfully, his cloth was sitting on the table next to the barely rolled out skin wheel. "Raito. Look. There seem to be ones with tattoos on them… And some without… Almost as if it's to prove it's random, but that would make it deliberate… I wonder… Do you think there is some sort of super natural being behind this like last time we had a case here in Japan….? We have to find a way to prove that these were murders… But our only leads are the up in suicide rate and this roll of skin… I suppose we could do DNA traces on each of different sections and look into all these peoples lives and… Ah… It's far too big for us to do that…." Lawliet was stopped in his tracks. He had nothing… They had nothing. It was like the Kira case all over again.

"Ryuuzaki… This is just crazy… It's like… all these people… it doesn't make sense." Raito replied, the smell making him nauseated beyond coherent thought, let alone speech.

"Aizawa! The tape from the train station jump! Where is it?" Lawliet demanded. Aizawa nodded and motioned for the pair to follow him, gratefully, out of the autopsy room. He took them back upstairs to L's main viewing room, the center of all the operations. He bent over and typed a few things and clicked on the feed.

Lawliet stared at the screen intently. It started out normal, but then, floods of girls, all in different high school uniforms, all shapes and sizes started flooding in and swallowed up the rest of the crowd. Then… There is was, the yellow line… They all stepped over as the train got closer, and.. it looked like they were counting as they all joined hands and swung them before…

Raito flinched. It was one of the most gruesome things he'd ever seen, and then there it was, the lead they needed. A figure, dark and shadowy kicking a white duffle bag on wheels into the chaos and running off. Raito couldn't help but find something quite familiar about this man.

"Wait. Ryuuzaki. Did you see that?"

Lawliet's face was aglow with excitement, a small smile stretching across his features.

"Yes… I did…"

The little silent celebration was interrupted by the sound of a familiar boisterous male entering the building.

"Hey losers. Where do they keep the fucking chocolate in this place?"

"Hello Mero." Lawliet said turning to his young friend. Mero smirked.

"Sup."

Nia walked up and stood, staring off into space, twirling a lock of hair.

"Nia…" Raito smiled softly. "So you've brought in reinforcements eh Ryuuzaki?"

Lawliet nodded once.

"I thought it would be best to have the four of us working together since we four are the best suited detectives for this sort of case." Or any case for that matter. Raito shrugged in mild agreement. Nia was holding something that piqued Lawliet's interest, as the carrying case he had in hand mewled softly.

Nia looked down at the same time Mero did. Nia set down the carrying case and opened the little barred door, reaching in and extracting an orange tabby kitten with bright teal eyes. Raito didn't much care for cats, but he saw a sort of interested light in Lawliet's eyes at the sight of the tiny creature. Mero glared daggers at the little fuzz ball and walked away, throwing his trench coat onto the couch and flopping down on it, putting his feet up on the glass coffee table.

"Who's your little friend Nia?" Raito asked, seeing as the cat had L in spell bound silence -had his tongue if you will-. Nia looked down at Jin, releasing his lock of hair to play with the little kitten, who batted at his finger with his tiny paws.

"This is Jin. He is my newest companion. I took him in because I needed company a tad less arrogant than Mero. And I cannot have much of a social life, understandably. So he is… My friend so to speak." Nia explained.

Mero flinched in irritation at the thought of Nia preferring a fuzz ball's company to his own. It was down right insulting.

Lawliet reached out.

"May I?" he asked softly. Nia nodded and handed Lawliet the kitten. Lawliet poked at the kitten as it scratched and attacked his hand, gumming it playfully, it's teeth too tiny to do real damage.

"Hm… Well Raito. I think I know what I'm getting when you die…" he said. It was hard to tell whether he was serious or not, but Raito learned to not let that sort of thing bother him. Lawliet handed the kitten back to Nia.

"So…" Mero interjected, tired of being back seated attention wise by a kitten; "What's the deal with this case?"

Lawliet handed Mero the case file and Mero looked over it.

"Mass suicides huh? What're ya gonna do to prove these are murders?" Mero asked tossing the file to Nia, who caught it with one hand, and flipped it open shortly after setting the kitten on his shoulder, where, to Lawliet's absolute delight, stayed. No wonder Nia like the thing so much. It was so darn cool….

"Well… I would have to say this looks like the workings of some kind of new wave cult or religious group…" Nia said softly. Mero nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. It seems to strange for people to just agree to up and commit suicide without some kind of convincing. Cult or club seems most likely to me…"

"A… Suicide Club?" Aizawa asked softly. Raito furrowed his eyebrows.

"Then possibly, that man at the train station was a main follower of the group… If we can get a positive ID on the guy, maybe we can get closer to the cause of it all…"

Lawliet smiled.

"We have work to do gentlemen. Aizawa, go down to the train station and talk to the ones who work there, ask them if they saw any weird people or activity before the jumping. If there were strange noises or anything of that sort. Mero, get down to the autopsy lab and see if you can make anything of the skin roll we have that may tie in with this theory. Nia, you work on getting a positive ID on the guy, Raito and I shall go over witness and family testimonies and see if we catch anything the exhibits cult behavioral patterns. Is everyone clear on what they are doing?"

All of them nodded once in unison and headed off to start their respective projects.

………………..

"Mero rolled out the skin and stared at it all in it's length and gruesome glory, when he noticed something interesting… A pattern in the tattooed and non tattooed skin… A code… He ran and skidded to a halt behind his laptop, looking up every form of code he could find.

…………………

Aizawa showed the man his badge.

"Ah. Okay. Well then I'd be happy to talk to you sir. You see, it's bad for business to let reporters hear about this kinda stuff. The less they know the better." The station manger said softly.

"I understand that. Now please. Tell me what you heard and saw that day before the jump." Aizawa asked, plucking his recording device from his pocket and hitting record.

"Well…" the man said scratching his chin; "It was a pretty normal day an all…. Then about the time school lets out, the place started to flood with girls and right at the same moment, all their cell phones went off an were playing that song… What's it called… Mail Me… By eh. Dessart. It was weird, but right after they all lined up and stepped over the yella line and offed 'emselves…."

Aizawa nodded and stopped the recording.

"Thank you. You've been a big help in the investigation." Aizawa said as he took his leave.

………………

Nia twirled the lock of hair excitedly as he enhanced the photo, revealing a man in his mid thirties with spiked odd colored hair and a joker like grin, oddly yellow eyes, and a very strange, long lanky form. He looked simply terrifying.

"How interesting…. He'd definitely be easy to pick out in a crowd… L will be quite pleased…" Nia said softly to himself as Jin purred softly in his lap.

…………………….

Mero's eyes widened. After hours of looking and studying, he'd finally figured it out.

"Suicide?"

This had to prove that the suicides were deliberate workings of some kind of group…

He grinned and pulled out a chocolate bar, unwrapping the foil.

_Snap_

…………………

"All these parental testimonies mention that there was no obvious sign of their suicides being caused by depression, but all of them seemed slightly detached and more focused on their respective school work…. And religion…" Raito commented, tossing a file lightly down onto the desk. Lawliet tossed his down as well.

"I know. It would seem that they are involved in something religious… Then theory of this being a cult is seeming more and more likely…" he replied, chewing intently on his thumb.

At that instant, three voices spoke up.

"Ryuuzaki!"

Aizawa, Nia, and Mero had all entered the room, all with bright looks of leads in their eyes.

"I talked to the station manager and I have his testimony. All the girls phone began to ring at the same time, moments before they lined up and jumped!" Aizawa said quickly.

"I was able to enhance the photo and get a good look at this guy. He sticks out like a sore thumb. Some one impossible to miss and easy to find I'm sure." Nia stated, petting Jin.

"I Unrolled all that skin and found an encoded message in the tattooed and non tattooed skin that read out Suicide." Mero said biting into his chocolate, a smug smile on his face.

"When we read through the files all the kids showed interest in school and religion and slight emotional detachment." Raito said in response.

Lawliet's eyes were ablaze with excitement. Leads. Finally some kind of direction.

"Alright. Now that we know vaguely where we're going, Aizawa, did the man say what, if there was, specific ringer there was on the girls cell phones?" he asked.

Aizawa nodded.

"Mail Me By Dessart." He replied.

"Dessart? As in those twelve year olds who wear the little matching outfits and sing songs about girly things like dating and acceptance?" Mero said callously.

Lawliet turned to his computer and brought up an image of the band. He looked at the young girls, all wearing dresses with numbers on them and their hands placed in very deliberate tacky poses. They seemed innocent enough… But there was something off about the photo… Lawliet couldn't place what though. He'd think about it more later. Right now, he felt ready to fall asleep in his chair after staring at about six hundred files it seemed.

"This is very good everyone… It is, however, late, so you may take leave for the evening. Report back tomorrow, bright and early, and we will take a deeper look into these leads. And Aizawa… Please bring Matsuda in on the case. This place is so very dull without his stupidity to entertain me." Lawliet said as the man made to leave. Aizawa chuckled softly.

"Sure thing Ryuuzaki…" he replied. And with that, he left. Nia picked up his little carrying case and followed the overjoyed Mero out of the building, saluting to Lawliet as he did so.

And then there were two….

"Ryuuzaki…"

Lawliet was already up and heading for his bedroom when Raito called out to him. He did not, however, stop.

"I must shower, but you may follow if this is urgent…" he said in his usual bored monotone, keeping his back to the younger male as he ascended the stairs. Raito jumped up to try and catch the male, not really wanting to follow him into the shower, but seeing this also, as the perfect opportunity to speak with Ryuuzaki. He couldn't run away or be interrupted in the shower, so L would be unable to avoid the probing questions Raito intended to ask.

Lawliet opened the bathroom door, Raito at his heals.

"Ryuuzaki, I asked you a question and you still haven't answered me." Raito stated. Lawliet shrugged.

"Would Raito-kun be so kind as to turn around so I may undress." Lawliet replied. Raito glared.

"Ryuuzaki!"

"Or if Raito wishes to watch I will not object."

Defeated, Raito turned around. He should have known that the question would continue to be avoided. Raito felt heat rise into his cheeks at the oddly loud sound of the zipper of L's pants going down and the swish of his dress pants and soft button down sliding off of his frame onto the floor.

The shower started moments later and Lawliet stepped in.

"Raito may turn around now." He said quietly. Raito started hard at the shadowy outline of L in the shower, trying to imagine what the man must look like.

"Now… This question you spoke of… I'm afraid I do not recall such a question. Would Raito-kun mind refreshing my memory." Lawliet drawled from behind the curtain as he washed his hair, making sure his movements were big and languid so Raito could see him well.

Raito gritted his teeth. Now L was just teasing him.

And tease on he would.

"Enough playing around Ryuuzaki! Are you in love with me?!" he demanded.

Lawliet basked in the silence as he rinsed out his hair, finally washing off his body. And after a good ten minutes, the water was shut off. Lawliet threw the curtain open and looked at Raito with heated obsidian eyes.

"Why would Raito ask such a question unless he was in love with Me?" Lawliet mused. Raito's eyes were wide and he focused quite hard on not looking away from L's eyes. He answered the question with the same question as before. He was challenging Raito! How dare he! Raito clenched his fists.

"Because I know your gay and I wondered why you would keep such a thing from me unless you had something to hide that could be a potential hindrance to our cases." Raito countered, though his voice lacked conviction. Lawliet stepped out of the shower, retrieving a towel from the wrack and ruffling his hair to get the severe amounts of excess water out before flipping it strait back. Raito swallowed hard… L looked good… His hair loosely slicked back and a towel around his waist… He looked real good…

"Raito's case is not convincing to me." Lawliet said accusingly. Raito merely swallowed and turned away.

"Whatever. I'm going to bed…" Raito grumbled. Seeing a nude L had sapped him of all his courage and conviction and had left him with the greatest of male problems. A sizeable erection. He hurried off to his room to go take care of it, leaving a very entertained Lawliet behind.

"Ah… It would appear that my plan is coming along nicely… Raito will surely be focused on nothing but me all night long and all day tomorrow…." He said as he walked to his own room, and flopping down on the bed, closing his eyes and going to sleep.

………………..

Raito ground his clothed erection down against L's, the delicious friction making them both cry out hoarsely.

"Why have we waited so long to do this?" Raito demanded.

"Who cares? Just don't stop…" L moaned in reply.

In a flurry of clothes and sheets, both were nude and had tumbled down to the floor in all the haste of the moment. Raito plunged deep into the hot silken folds of his pale counterpart, both moaning loudly at the hot rough sensation of the unprepared passage. It was hot and painful, but the friction was sweet and pleasurable, and L couldn't hold back the cry of pleasure as hit prostate was hit.

Raito slammed in and out of the detective, wild abandon and wanton passion were all that filled him, when he suddenly heard a knock on the door.

"Yagami-san."

The voice.. Who was it? He recognized it.

"Yagami-san?"

L disappeared and the scene melted away to the investigation room yet again.

"Yagami-san!"

Raito turned to face Nia, who was looking at him a bit puzzled. Raito wasn't quite sure why the other man would be looking at him like that, then he suddenly felt the discomfort of his lower regions being trapped inside his tight pants.

He turned his chair away quickly. He had fallen asleep… And had that dream again. He'd had it last night and it had kept him awake all night long. How convenient for him to have fallen asleep and had it again in the presence of Nia….

"Do you need to excuse yourself Yagami-san?" Nia asked quietly. Mero and L had left for the autopsy room to do some DNA test on the skin to see if the DNA match any of the victims and if there were more people so they could map out something of a pattern, while Aizawa went to retrieve Matsuda, leaving Nia and Raito to try and get a positive ID on the man that they had caught on the tape.

"Nia. I do apologize… I haven't been myself lately." He said quietly, his erection immediately dying down. Nia did not look at him, but merely twirled a lock of his hair around his finger.

"If you desire release Yagami-san, I would be willing to assist you. Being attracted to some one you should not can be very bothersome." Nia replied. His voice was so cold and clinical, not to mention dry and emotionless…

"Nia what exactly are you implying?" Raito asked the pale male in disbelief.

"We are not children Raito do not insult my intelligence by playing dumb." Nia said flatly, finally turning that dark gaze upon him… It was so like L's… It reminded him of when he had first met L and made his stomach flutter a bit, but he squashed it down right away.

"Maybe I will take you up on that offer later… Now is not the time for that sort of thing…" Raito said. Nia looked over Raito's shoulder at the staircase, and Raito felt his stomach turn to lead when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Take him up on what offer Raito-kun?" L asked as he and Mero came down from the autopsy room. Mero snickered softly and Nia cast him a bored glance, which silenced the giggling immediately.

"I was offering Raito a game of chess. He says he's quite good, but I believe I can defeat him." Nia said turning back to his computer. Raito turned and smiled at L.

"As long as that is alright by you Ryuuzaki…" Raito added with his artificial smile. Mero didn't like that smile. It made him a bit nauseated. Lawliet raised a skeptical eyebrow, yet his expression betrayed nothing.

"I see no reason you couldn't. Though do not forget, you still owe me a rematch at tennis Raito-kun." Lawliet replied.

"Of course Ryuuzaki." Raito chimed turning back to his computer screen and looking over the criminal files in comparison to the picture of the hauntingly familiar male. Raito knew there was something familiar about him… His spiky hair, his all too yellow eyes… the lanky build and gothic styled clothing… He looked closer at the picture when something shiny caught his eye… An earring… A chain with a heart on it.

"What the!?"

He flew back from the computer, falling out of his chair. Lawliet leapt from the stair and down to Raito's side.

"What is it Raito-kun!?" his eyes widened in worry.

"That guy… He's… He looks like Ryuuk! He's Ryuuk!" Raito stammered, pointing at the screen accusingly, shock evident all over his face.

"What? Ryuuk? As in the Shinigami Ryuuk?" Lawliet inquired, slightly in disbelief. Raito nodded and felt as if his breath had been snatched right out of his chest. Mero walked down and leaned over Nia's shoulder to look at the screen, Nia flinched and scooted away, his cheeks slightly pink from the gentle contact.

"This guys a freak alright… And from what I can see here at a glance, he doesn't match any criminal in any country that you've looked at so far. A Shinigami huh? Fuckin A… That's new…" Mero mused. Nia pushed Mero away from him.

"I require a constant standard on my personal space Mero please do not invade it." Nia said firmly. Raito caught the slight blush and now understood the offer and what it meant… Nia liked Mero… Possibly loved him… And Mero was oblivious and rude… Raito could relate one some level… Being unsure of what to do with your feelings, knowing that there was a large possibility that they would not be reciprocated or if they were that they would make things extremely complicated… And suddenly the idea of sleeping with Nia seemed to make a little bit of sense… By doing so, they could release that tension they both felt and increase their abilities to focus… Yes… That sounded like a good idea for the time being…

"I… I don't know how this is possible.. Ryuuk is a Shinigami, he would not show up on the tape, and Mero and Nia wouldn't be able to see him if he was." Raito said, recovering from his silent thought process.

"Is it possible… That this is just a man who looks very much like the Shinigami?" Nia offered. "even if we've found no criminal matches, or any other matches out side of criminals, the chances of him being a Shinigami are ridiculously low. Less than two percent." Nia said. Lawliet nodded in agreement.

"Yes. The Death Notes were destroyed so why would Shinigami still be around, and in the form of a human no less… It seems a bit far fetched."

"Yeah but so does a killer note book." Mero added. "We can't rule the possibility of that Shinigami being involved in this out. It sure as hell is a stretch but so is a cult that effects people in total different sections of Japan so quickly." Mero sat down in Raito's chair.

"I agree with Mero." Raito said. "We've encountered the supernatural before and it cannot be ruled out. That gave us a big disadvantage at the beginning of the Kira case when we did not consider that." Raito said with a thoughtful grimace.

"Ryuuzaki! Raito-kun!"

Raito and Lawliet looked up seeing a baffled Aizawa with a slightly annoyed Matsuda, who had a certain blonde actress clinging to his arm.

"Long time no see! Misa Misa Missed you!!" She said rushing over to give them both a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Lawliet blushed lightly.

"Careful Misa… One might fall for you." He warned. Though it was in jest. Raito knew that for certain this time.

"Glad you could make it Matsuda. Aizawa will brief you on what has been going on so far. Mero and I must get back to the autopsy room and finish doing our testing. But the rest of you… May take the rest of the evening off… There is nothing more you can do at the moment… And Raito… You look stressed and tired. You should definitely get more sleep. We wouldn't want you to fall asleep at your desk again."

So he's seen that… Raito wondered how much L had seen or possibly heard… Well it obviously didn't matter. L didn't care for Raito. He just couldn't. Bossy, naïve at times, childish, picky… He was just too different.

-Because we all know that L is most certainly not any of those things. Oh no not at all… -cough cough sarcasm cough cough-

Nia cast him a sly sideways glance and Raito gave him some form of unspoken invisible conformation before he smiled at L.

"Yes Ryuuzaki… I probably should… I've been quite tired lately… I was having some trouble sleeping… Thank you. I will see you tomorrow bright and early…" he said softly, getting up from the floor and heading up the stairs.

"I think I'll stay up a bit longer and go over the information a bit more so I may better understand it." Nia said, not looking at Raito or anyone else. Matsuda waved to Raito as he ascended the stairs.

"Good night Yagami-kun!" he called.

"Nighty night Raito-kun!" Misa chirped.

And with that, Raito retired to his room to wait…

……………………….

It was two and a half hours later when Raito was broken away from his reading by a soft subtle knock on the door. Raito looked up and set his book down, rising from the bed.

"It's open." He said softly. The door opened with a silent swoosh, and Nia stood there, not wearing his normal button down pajama top, but instead, the plain white sleeveless undershirt he always had underneath. Raito couldn't help but be a little intimidated by the younger male, as he was quite toned and had very defined features under all that loose fitting white he usually wore. He smiled.

"Glad you could make it Nia…." He said politely, as if he had simply invited the man to dinner with the family. Nia reciprocated the smile and nodded, his pale white curls bouncing lightly.

"Glad to be here Raito." He said stepping into the room, closing the door behind him. Raito reached over and hit the light switch, plunging them into darkness, the room had no windows, by Raito's request. He liked his privacy. Nia wasted no time reaching out and taking Raito's face in his hands and pulling him into a deep passionate kiss. Raito returned the kiss, his hands roaming over the well muscled male, gliding beneath the thin cotton shirt, earning himself a nice gasp from the paler one when his fingers tweaked the soft nipples hidden beneath the cloth, bringing them to full attentive hardness.

Nia ground against Raito, causing Raito to flinch lightly at the sudden sensation and his cock stirred to life against Nia's own awakening erection. Nia began to push, lightly, barely noticeable in the heat of the moment, Raito towards his bed, his hands reaching down from the older man's face, and gripping Raito's firm supple ass. Raito groaned.

"L…"

Nia felt a hand leave his nipple and dive down his pants, stroking over his erection.

"Ah.. Mero…" he moaned, pushing Raito one final time and they both hit the soft bed, pinning Raito's hands between them, and Nia's beneath them. Raito pulled his hands free and tugged the paler man's shit off and began to kiss and lick and suck the newly exposed skin. Nia arched against the hot wet mouth on him and grunted as he pulled his own hands free, undoing the button on Raito's jeans, slowly trying to remove them, his concentration breaking slightly as Raito's wet organ swiped over a pale pink nipple teasingly.

"Hngh…" he pulled himself away from Raito's mouth and tugged the jeans and boxer down in one fell swoop and Raito returned the favor and tugged the offending white pajamas away, finding no more fabric beneath. He didn't really think much of it, but couldn't help but wonder if L wore boxers.

Nia stroked his hands over Raito's erection and inner thighs, kissing the mans tanned stomach lightly, dipping his tongue into his naval and sucking against him. Raito arched and moaned, envisioning the darker haired detective performing these menstruations.

"L…" he moaned, he squeezed his eyes shut, holing onto the images of L as he felt a hot mouth descend on his member. He was so caught up in the pleasure and images of L that he barely registered the long thin saliva slickened fingers entering him until they hit a bundle of nerves Raito had never had touched before.

"Ah! F-fuck…" he moaned loudly. The double pleasure was too much and he was nearing completion.

"L… I'm going to…" but he hadn't the time to properly warn Nia before he was coming harder than he ever remembered. No woman could possibly do what "L" had just done. That was when he felt his barely wilting cock being descended upon by the sweetest hot tightness that he had never before experienced and he was hardened again instantly. He was overcome with lust as Nia rocked against him.

Nia had prepared himself previously for this, and was quite the planner, having slickened and stretched himself to prevent it from taking a very long time to get to this part. He rocked his hips down against Raito, his eyes tightly shut as he uttered Mero softly over and over again. Raito was compelled to do the same as he felt his whole body rocking with unimaginable pleasure. He felt Nia's hard erection rubbing against his stomach and he reached up, pumping it, his thumb stroking over the head as it dripped precum.

"L!"

"Ah! Mero!"

The pair rocked and pumped their way to orgasm, both crying out their desired lovers names. Nia flopped to the side, hitting the bed with a muffled thump. Raito kept his eyes shut, as did Nia.

"Please get up and leave the room so I may dress and leave…" Nia said softly. Raito did as he was told, feeling his way to the bathroom, keeping his eyes shut. Nia waited to hear the door shut before opening his eyes and dressing, leaving shortly there after.

Raito understood Nia's request, and he agreed with it. To look at the other male would ruin the illusion… And L would vanish and all there would be was Nia… And Mero would vanish… And all there would be was Raito… All there would be was a shattered illusion and two broken hearted men wallowing in their own self hatred and pity…

Playtime most certainly was over….


	4. Chapter 4

SUICIDE NOTE

Chapter Four We are Martyrs of love and hatered, living in a blissful pool of misery

Ah ha ha ha. You followed my instructions and reviewed. I know Nia and Raito... a little unexpected, BUT I PROMISE that there will be Raito and Lawliet lovins in the future kk? Until then, enjoy some more heart breaking substitution and such! I was listening to December is For Cynics and Dog Eared Page and Chain me Free by The Matches the entire time I wrote this one, and after I read it, I was like, "You can totally fucking tell." And I'd like to apologize as well, for the fact that some how this story just stopped centering around Raito and Lawliet for this strange blip of time. I'll attempt to fix it… I just got all caught up in the drama and substitution and the reasoning from both ends that I couldn't keep focus on just Raito and Lawliet. So… Now I can't post this in strapplberry at Y!Gallery anymore. XP So I guess Ima have to join yet another club thingy to continue it's posting at Y!Gallery. Oh well. Thanks for reading and stuff. Sorry about the strange plot turn! XD So yeah… n.n ONWARD to chapter 4! Away! –Another quick note. I really hope this chapter is as good as I think it is. I re read it maybe six times and each time I got teary. Especially listening to that music on repeat… So yeah. Lemme know if you got the same feelings or what feelings you did get from it.

………………………….

Lawliet felt his heart stop and his stomach turn sour. Raito was supposed to be losing his mind over him! Not sleeping with Nia! Lawliet felt a pang of jealousy and guilt well up and stab him so mercilessly in the heart. He turned off the computer screen of his laptop and shut it. It made him sick. Perhaps he'd have been better off being forward with Raito…

Gee Lawliet, Ya think so??

Lawliet held his head in his hands. He was just grateful he hadn't installed sound bugs in the room as well. The last thing he wanted to hear was Raito's heavenly moans of Nia over and over again…

Though if he had kept watching he would have witnessed the strange end to which that heated love making session ended.

"Raito… What have I done?" he groaned.

There was a very loud deliberate knock on his door, right before it was thrown open. A very angry looking Mero stood in the door way, he appeared rather disheveled.

"Nia hasn't come back to our hotel, and he wasn't down in the investigation room. Where the hell is he Ryuuzaki? I know you've gotta have some idea. This place is crawling with cameras and bugs." Mero demanded. Nia appeared in the doorway just behind the angry blonde, tapping his shoulder.

"I was in the rest room Mero." He stated. "We can go now. Sorry he disturbed you Ryuuzaki-sama." Nia said. Lawliet glanced up at Nia, his gaze was strong and accusing, but his face was emotionless.

You know… Don't you L… Nia thought as he brought up a finger to twirl in the pale locks of his hair.

"It is no problem Nia. Now. If you would please shut the door on your way out." Lawliet said gesturing for them to leave. Nia turned and Mero did also, pulling the door shut as he followed Nia out of the room.

Lawliet threw his laptop across the room and let out a loud rage filled scream. He felt as though he'd been murdered… Betrayed… He was... Jealous.

………………….

Raito had relaxed some after Nia left and he was able to start a shower up, but just as he got to washing his hair, he heard a loud roar and a smashing noise come from the direction of Ryuuzaki's room just down the hall. Without a second thought he dropped the shampoo and leapt from the shower, grabbing a towel and throwing it around him as he ran to L and threw the door open to see him in a huddled mass on the floor, shaking uncontrollably.

"Ryuuzaki!" Raito exclaimed. The older detectives head shot up, his eyes were wide with shock, slightly watery, though no tears shone on his face. Raito was baffled. Why was L freaked out so badly? He immediately dropped to his knees and pulled the trembling raven haired detective to him, holding him tight.

"Rai…to…? What are you… You're getting me… all wet…" he gasped between sobs as he fought tears. Raito only hugged him tighter.

"Ryuuzaki… Please calm down…. Please… It pains me to see you like this…" Because I love you… But I wont say that part. No. That's simply too embarrassing, and I know you couldn't possibly feel that way as well.

"Raito… I fear… my heart… Heart attack…" he lied quickly. "I had a night terror… that it was Kira behind the mass suicides and he killed me." Please believe my lie Raito… I love you and want you to be happy and if Nia makes you happy then so be it….

"Ryuuzaki… If I can assure you that Kira is not back and wont kill you will you promise to calm down?" Raito asked. I can't believe I'm about to do this… But it's done and over with. He knows it. I know it.

"Ryuuzaki, I was Kira." Raito said softly. "And I can assure you that Kira never will return and that he is not behind this because he died with the Death Note's and fell… Fell from my life." Raito said. Whoo… Good save. Can't say Kira fell in love. That'd be no good.

"Thank you… Raito-kun…" Oh Raito… Why did you have to finally put that kind of trust in me and make me fall that much more in love with you…. Damn you Yagami Raito… "I… I feel much better knowing you trust me with that information and I will trust you when you say that Kira is not coming back…" Lawliet replied.

Raito had the urge to kiss L… But he wouldn't…

Lawliet had the urge to kiss Raito… But he couldn't…

"I am… Quite tired Raito… But a bit scared to be alone… I know this is silly… But May I sleep in your room this evening?" He wouldn't dare deny me this, and this at least prevents Nia from returning tonight….

As if Mero retrieving him weren't enough…

"Well. It has been a good eight years, but I don't see why not Ryuuzaki, just let me go get dressed and change the sheets to cotton, I know you don't much care for flannel bed sheets. Alright?" Raito replied. Okay Raito, don't get too excited. It's because he's scared and alone. Not because he loves you…

"Thank you Raito-kun…" he said softly. "You are a very kind and understanding man… A very good friend…"

If he only knew…

………………….

"What the hell took you so long?" Mero demanded as they entered the hotel penthouse suit. Nia did not answer, merely walked over to the couch to play with Jin.

"Nia! Answer me!"

Nia looked up and raised an eyebrow, his stare was icy and cold.

"When did I have to start answering to you Mero? Please inform me of such things. I had no notion of you're sudden possessive worrying over my well being." Nia said coldly.

"Don't flatter yourself." Mero snapped. "That stupid fuzz ball was the one who missed you, not me. It wouldn't stop meowing!"

Nia looked down at Jin and smiled as the kitten batted at his hand while he teased and poked it playfully.

"Is that so? I missed Jin too… He is my very best friend." Nia said with a stinging tone that made Mero wince slightly.

"Nia…" he started to say something, but then when he saw the deeply hurt look in Nia's eyes he felt all his gusto and triumphant arrogance rip right from under him.

"You're pajama shirt… Where is it?" he asked skeptically, just noticing the article's absence. Nia shrugged.

"Probably lying on the bathroom floor in L's head quarters still where I left it when I heard you come in." Nia replied.

"Why the hell did you leave it?" Mero huffed, just looking for something to argue about at this point. Anything to keep Nia's attention on him and not that stupid fuzz ball. Nia did not look up as he scratched behind the kittens ears, causing the little ball of orange to purr happily.

Mero growled lowly and turned on his heal, storming out of the room.

"I'm going to bed!"

Once in his room Mero picked up the phone from the receiver and dialed a familiar number, attempting to reach his best friend, but only getting the answering machine.

"Yo. It's Matt. Leave a message er something like that and I'll uh. Call you back maybe. Beeeeeeeeeep."

Mero hung up on the answering machine and put the phone against his mouth groaning and then opening his mouth to bite down on the offending plastic and growl angrily at the thing before throwing it across the room. He'd have to pay for that later, but he didn't much care. Right at that moment all he cared about was the one person he thought didn't care. Fucking Nate Fucking River. He flopped down on the bed, knocking his head noisily against the head board.

Why the hell do I care so much about that stupid little brat! God! I hate everything about him! Why the hell do I love him.

Mero wiped a hand over his face, his fingers twitching lightly over the burn on his face from when he got into an explosion all because of Yagami Raito… He shook his head. Maybe Nia didn't like the way he looked anymore. He had lost all interest in him of late… Maybe he'd become boring… Not worth acknowledgement… Just like when they were kids… He felt his throat tighten and the first tell tale signs of tears welling in his eyes, but he refused to succumb to the sobbing weeping crying that he did as a child. No. The tears rolled silently, against Mero's will.

"Damn it all Nia…. Why the hell… Why me?"

…………………….

Raito came back to L's room, a small worried smile on his face.

"Bed's ready. Come on…" he said softly, extending his hand. Lawliet looked down at the hand and this time, instead of questioning it, and grasped it. Raito pulled him to his feet and guided him to the room they had once shared every night… Over a decade ago… The place they had spent their nights of silent hatred and promising themselves that they'd destroy the other….

The room held so many memories… So many unsaid things had occurred in this room… So many emotions that were never spoken about. So many things that should have been brought up but they never were.

Lawliet looked at the bed and touched the sheets gently. Crisp and clean… Hospital corners… How like Raito… He couldn't help the small sad smile that he formed as he watched Raito lay down and toss back the sheets that he had just spent ten minutes tucking perfectly in. Lawliet crawled into bed and laid down. Rolling over so his back was to Raito.

He longed to roll over and cuddle up against the other male, and he would have had he known that Raito desired the same thing. But he knew Raito wanted Nia… The evidence was all pointing in one direction. And He was one hundred percent certain that Raito did not love him like he wanted him to. He rolled onto his back and closed his eyes, deep in thought when he felt Raito's nimble soft fingers playing absently with his hair, brushing it away from his forehead, twirling it around his fingers, combing his fingers through it. Every now and again the soft fingers would ghost over his cheek.

Raito could not help himself. He had longed to touch L for quite some time. He needed some form of release. And He'd found that in Nia. But he still had the deep love and desire to be close to L… To know how he sounded when he was in the throws of passion, and if his face scrunched up during orgasm like it had in his dreams…

He loved the feel of L's silken locks of ebony against his skin. He watched L closely, waiting for him to fall all the way into sleep.

Lawliet was on the edge of deep slumber, barely conscious when he felt a ghost of a kiss over his lips. He was so happy that he knew it had to be a dream, and with that, he fell into a deep peaceful slumber.

Raito pulled away from L's lips reluctantly, but he knew that if L were awake he would never allow Raito to do such a thing, so he let this be his one pleasure. Even if he only was able to express his love when L was deep in slumber… He was some what happy with that. So he laid back, and closed his eyes, falling asleep quickly.

…………………..

Nia sat up for maybe another hour before going to Mero's door and knocking lightly on it. Mero groaned at the sound. Nia opened the door cautiously and was glad to see that the other male was asleep… Though not too happy to see the broken telephone in the corner. He approached the bed and sat down on the edge, sitting in his normal manner, one knee hugged close, and the other leg hanging off the bed.

"Mero… I do apologize for my inability to be what you wish for and need. I do love you. Perhaps at some point in the future I will gain the necessary courage to say how I have been feeling these past ten years… if not longer… when you are awake to hear it… Until then… I shall always say goodnight to you after you are already asleep…" he leaned down and kissed the scarred cheek, and he pulled the dress shoes off the other male, undid his suspenders, setting them on the night stand and untucking Mero's shirt to make him more comfortable.

"Goodnight Mero…" he said softly. And with that he left and went to his own room, laying down and falling into a fitful and unrefreshing sleep.

…………………

Lawliet woke to a familiar sound… What was it… Gentle… It was… So familiar. He had not yet opened his eyes, but he knew it was something he had heard many times before.

He willed his eyes to open, and he glanced over at the clock on the bedside table, seeing the lights blinking six thirty-two… But that was not his clock. And what was that sound… What was tickling his neck. Why was his chest feeling heavier than usual.

The answer to all those questions stirred to life as a small groan emitted from the sleeping form of Yagami Raito. Lawliet looked down to see Raito sleeping soundly against him, one arm around his waist, his head resting on his chest, his hair cascading over Lawliet's neck and collar as he breathed softly through his slightly open mouth in a deep restful sleep.

He felt his cheeks heat up at the sight of it. He wanted desperately to be able to say that these movements Raito had made in his sleep meant anything. He probably dreamt that Nia was still in his bed with him. He pried himself gently away from the sleeping form of Raito and walked out to the investigation room, starting a pot of coffee.

He needed some coffee and time to think…

…………………..

Mero rolled over one more time, and that was it. He hit the floor. THWUMPSWUSH.

"Augh! Fuck!" his forehead had hit the nightstand and cut open a little bit. And as we all know, head wounds bleed like the fucking Nile. All the sheets came down along with the answering machine and his suspenders. He laid there, bleeding and extremely pissed off, grateful that the damn lamp hadn't come down on him too.

Nia was in the room moments later, pulling Mero free of the pile of debris and before Mero had a chance to say anything in protest, he tugged him to the bathroom and set about cleaning and bandaging the wound. His nimble thin fingers making quick work of the heavily bleeding cut.

Mero reached up and touched the sterristrips that Nia had used to hold the skin together. It was faster and less ugly than some home suture that Matt would have likely done. Mero looked at Nia with disbelief as he witnessed a rare thing in Nia's face. Fear. What was he afraid of? Mero getting hurt? Was that it? It seemed like it, but that was highly illogical considering the way Nia generally behaved around him. He seemed to never care at all, and now there was this sudden display of caring…

It was like that dream he had almost every night for the past five years…. Where Nia says goodnight and kisses his cheek before retreating to bed… It just was so… Illogical. And Un-fucking-likely to actually happen. Ever.

"Are you alright Mero?" Nia asked finally breaking the silence. Mero felt his emotion over whelm him and his desire to kiss the man in front of him was becoming scary.

"I'm fine." He said gruffly, and he got up and left the room as quickly as possible. Nia looked on after him, his heart sinking somewhat. He'd angered Mero. And he hadn't even been trying… Not this time… He frowned and went to his room and got dressed in some clean pajamas.

Mero sat in the living room, holding his head in his hands. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take.

And in Nia's bedroom, there the pale one sat, contemplating the same exact thing.

………………..

Raito came downstairs to the investigation room not too much later, about forty five minutes. He sat down on the couch opposite L and smiled.

"You look much better this morning Ryuuzaki." He said as he looked the detective over.

"Yes. I am feeling less upset. Thank you Raito-kun." Lawliet replied uninterestedly as he stacked coffee creamers in the form of the Eiffel Tower. Raito watched with the utmost of interest. It was fascinating how L knew exactly how to balance each cup just right. He leaned back and looked up at the ceiling after a while, wondering what was going through L's mind at that moment.

Lawliet, was thinking of the case. He had to in order to keep his mind off of the other male. It was then that he stumbled upon something interesting.

"Raito… Do you think that if you called out to him. Ryuuk would come back?" Lawliet asked curiously. Raito hadn't ever really thought about it. He'd not seen the Shinigami since he left Japan with Rem's second note ages ago…

"I suppose if I had a Death Note I could get his attention but that's impossible… I dunno… Maybe…." He said thoughtfully. It was a definite possibility.

Now that he thought about it, the Shinigami had always said Raito and L were very entertaining… Perhaps this was his way of getting their attention again, for his own entertainment…

It certainly made sense to Raito. The Shinigami had probably used some kind of power of his to hypnotize people into killing each other all for the fun of it. But that still didn't explain why, if it was Ryuuk, he'd leave such puzzling evidence unless… Unless he was baiting L and Raito… That made all to much sense for the Shinigami. But it was very far fetched. He was positive that L would agree on that much of his theory.

"Perhaps this is the work of a Shinigami. If it was Ryuuk, he'd be doing this because he was bored, and the leaving of such strange evidence almost seems like he'd be baiting us, me specifically." Raito said. Lawliet nodded.

"If it is in fact Ryuuk, then there is no way to stop him is there." Lawliet stated more than asked. Raito nodded in agreement.

"The only way to kill a Shinigami is to get him to fall in love with a human." He said shrugging. "And there is no way I'm getting involved in that kind of a mess." He said shaking his head.

"Not even for justice?"

"No L. Not even for you."

"Excuse me? What did you say Raito-kun?" Lawliet asked, not really certain he'd heard correctly.

Raito simply chuckled. Lawliet frowned and took a sip of his sugar saturated coffee. What was Raito up to? That was an interesting remark coming from him… He lifted his thumb to his mouth and chewed on it silently, pondering that little statement, when his dream from last night returned… The soft gentle kiss… He traced his lips absently with his thumb as he recalled the almost real encounter. He felt a pang of longing… He wanted to feel that kiss right now…

Matsuda broke the silence between the pair as he entered.

"Good Morning!" he said in his usual cheery manner. The man was nearly forty-three yet he still acted like a damn child. It was some how familiar to the pale ravenette detective. He bit his thumb a bit before smiling around the now slightly red digit.

"Matsuda. Glad you could make it. I trust Aizawa got you up to speed on the case." Lawliet said as he lifted his coffee to take another sip of it. Matsuda nodded a bit too enthusiastically. "He did. But he isn't here. He wanted me to tell you he had to leave town for Thanksgiving. And he'd be back the week before Christmas. His wife begged him to come along even though there was a pressing case. You know how his home life is." Matsuda explained.

Lawliet nodded. "Yes. He informed me that he may have to take a leave of absence for a couple weeks. That is just fine. We have plenty of people on the case. Speaking of whom… Where are Mero and Nia. I thought they'd be here by now."

Raito shrugged. "I'm not sure. Though I would expect such things from Mero... It's not like Nia to be late for anything. He's too punctual and arrogant to be late. Especially to a case."

Lawliet suddenly felt that jealousy bubble up in his stomach and he instantly regretted mentioning the pair of them. Specifically Nia… God how he hated that young man now…

Raito picked up on the sour vibes emanating from the raven haired detective. He knew L did not appreciate flaky behavior, but it seemed a little more than just that. There was an air of malice that rose into those twin cobalt eyes when he spoke about the younger detectives.

Raito wondered if by some stretch of the imagination L had found out that he'd slept with Nia and was put off by said fact… Maybe jealous. Ah. There you go thinking ridiculous and impossible thoughts again… Damn it all Raito, when did you start to get caught up in all this fantasy world!?

At that moment Mero came banging in.

"Sorry I'm late. Nia locked himself in his room. Said something about not feeling too good." He growled. Raito found this a very strange excuse for Nia not to come to work. It was just not like him. He glanced up and noticed for the first time, that Mero had a had injury. It was a small cut, but it was bandaged properly and such. Cleanly and neatly… Nia must have done it.

"That's strange…" Raito commented. "I'll go check on him, see how bad this is. If Nia wont come to work he may need doctoral care." Raito said rising from the couch, reaching for his jacket.

"No!" Lawliet said suddenly, jumping up from the couch. He then froze himself in time, inwardly smacking himself for losing momentary control. He needed a cover and fast. "I mean. No. That wont be necessary Raito. Matsuda can go." Lawliet said calmly. "We need you here quite a deal more than Matsuda at the moment. Matsuda can go check on Nia."

Matsuda smiled and nodded, clearly happy to help and do anything asked of him.

"Yeah. It's not big deal Raito!" Matsuda said smiling warmly. Raito shook his head.

"No. I'd still like to be the one to go… Nia is my friend and I would be better suited to see to his care. Thank you though. Matsuda can go read over the files I was going to until I get back. I wont be long." Raito replied swiftly. Lawliet bit back the urge to protest. His heart was caught in his chest. He didn't want Raito to go… He didn't want Raito to go and be with Nia. He couldn't stand the thought of them lying flush against one another, in the throws of intense passion, crying out one another's names… Lawliet stopped that train of thought there. He would not anger himself and arouse himself in such a way as that. Not now.

"Fine. If you must Raito." Lawliet said, trying his best to remain stoic and calm. He wasn't doing too great of a job, but he couldn't help himself there. Raito did strange things to his mind.

Raito nodded and swept out of the room, putting on his jacket as he left. Mero watched him go and wondered why Raito would be insistent upon going instead of Matsuda… And Why L would protest it… Unless… Nia and Raito…. Had had.. Relations? And L was… Jealous!? No. That was just his over active imagination getting away with him. He pushed that strange theory away, though he couldn't help that it lingered in the back of his mind as he set to work.

……………………

Raito knocked on the hotel suit door, but it simply swung open with no one there to open it. Raito noticed it had been slammed even though the dead bolt was open and it must have bounced and then slowly swung back. Mero had such a horrid temper. Raito entered the suit to hear a kitten purring loudly from the back of the spacious place. He followed it to see Nia sitting on the floor outside his bedroom door, looking quite a mess playing with the little kitten Jin. Raito cleared his throat and Nia looked up. His eyes were red rimmed but he showed no signs of crying other than that. There were no tear stains on his face, and his breathing was perfectly even and normal. He and Nia stayed totally still for a moment before Nia rose and Raito pulled him into a warm comforting embrace.

"I love him Yagami-kun… I love him so very much that it is painful." Nia said hoarsely. Raito rubbed Nia's back comfortingly.

"I know… I know exactly how you feel…" Raito replied, his own hurt surfacing in the presence of Nia. Nia pulled away from the embrace.

"I want to forget these feeling Yagami-kun. Will you please assist me?" he asked his voice barely above a whisper. Raito needed no further prodding before he pushed Nia into the dark bedroom, kissing his neck. It was so hallow, but Raito and Nia did not need real feelings to help suppress the painful heartbreak they both were experiencing. Raito loved L… Nia loved Mero… But they were trapped in unreciprocated hell. Though neither of them would ever admit to their desired lover what they felt, they still wallowed in fabricated rejection, and sought comfort and illusion in one another….

Nia pulled Raito back down onto the bed and moaned softly.

"Make me forget Yagami-kun…" Nia pleaded. Raito was happy to comply as he began to undress Nia and Nia returned the welcomed gesture. Soon both were stark naked lying arm in arm, rocking and moaning finding their way to a much needed release. Raito pounded in and out of the unprepared passage, causing Nia to bleed, and that in turn finally slicked the passage enough to give some relief along with the merciless assault on the paler's prostate. Nia moaned loudly, Raito grunted and groaned lowly, his throat hoarse with last nights passion.

"Ah… Harder Mero… Harder… Please…" Nia begged, his eyes shut tight. Raito slammed harder, his thrusts shaking the bed furiously.

"Anything you want L… Anything…" Raito replied, his own eyes shut tightly, images of L sprawled out on all fours beneath him edging him closer to climax. Nia was pushing back to meet the thrusts, stroking himself furiously in time with Raito's powerful thrusts.

"F-fuck… Ah… hnn…" Nia felt himself going over the edge, his seed spraying over the sheets as he achieved orgasm, his passage sputtering and tightening around Raito.

"Ah! L!!" Raito cried out as his own body rocked with intense orgasm. He continued to thrust through his completion, only slowing and pulling out once he was completely done. He kept his eyes tightly shut. Nia spoke up after a moment.

"I should like to take a shower… If you would please wait in the living room and be fully dressed when I get out then we can go down to head quarters." Nia said softly. Raito pulled away from him, keeping his eyes shut, backing away from Nia and allowing him to exit unseen.

Raito wiped himself off with the sheets and dressed quickly and put it into his mind to take a shower as soon as possible. He walked out to the living area, which was also a mess of brokenness like the door. Mero had probably scared the ever livin' out of poor Nia. Raito waited patiently for Nia to finish his shower, finding himself wondering what L was doing right at that moment…

……………..

Lawliet could not concentrate. This was becoming tiresome. Love had murdered him. Killed him. Tore his heart right from his chest and he could not handle it. He stared at the picture of the band Dessart, still trying sesprately to place what was so off about it, when it occurred to him that it could possibly be a code.

"Mero. Please look at this photograph." He said pointing to the screen. Mero looked with a furrowed brow and tapped his fingers rhythmically on the table with one hand while holding a chocolate bar to his mouth with the other, not taking a bite just yet.

"It looks weird. Like there might be a hidden code or something. I can do some searches and go over it. Try and figure it out." Mero replied. Lawliet nodded, and just then, Matsuda came hurling into the room, having gone to get break fast for the group. He looked a disheveled mess, tears in his eyes.

"Misa Misa Killed herself!"


	5. Chapter 5

SUICIDE NOTE

Chapter Five Truth is in the eyes of the beholder

Wowie! I killed Misa Misa! Onoz! XP Anyways. So. Last chapter was pretty rough and stuff and things. Poor Lawliet right? I mean seriously. I just can't take it. He and Mero and Nia and Raito are all just so damn heartbroken! Sooooo... I suppose that soon we will have to get them all together. But not before I toy with their fragile little hearts some more... It was funny cuz This part of the fic was done to Sick Little Suicide on repeat by The Matches, who have, probably, been the main driving force behind this story. XD Other than Suicide Club and Death Note of course. I've been having a lot of fun with this story so far. I needs ya to keeps teh reviews a comin! Anyways. I have to start taking a poll now so I have sufficient time to take votes for this, but I'm having a personal dilemma at the moment.

I wanna take a poll on what you guys wanna see from me next with this little Pairing. I've got some stuff in the works, but I don't know what you would wanna see most first. I have a few musings, so I will be taking a poll on this until August first. Vote for one of the following:

A.) Justice is a dish best served Hot

Lawliet was looking for a good time. Being a rich successful investigative journalist can be very lonesome when no woman wants you for fear of being his next expose. Raito Yagami is the best in the business. His "employer" has told him so. On the streets he's known as Justice. Lawliet found him and paid for one weeks worth of entertainment and pleasure. Which shocked the hell out of little Justice. After his week with the journalist is over though, Raito can't seem to get the man off his mind, and Lawliet is at a loss, thinking he may have gotten more than he bargained for. A mysterious and witty storyline with a gritty down and dirty vibe that will keep you coming back for more!

B.) Transference

Lawliet is a miracle working psychologist, and Raito Yagami is in need of his help. He goes all the way to England just to be treated by this miracle working Shrink. But can this doctor patient relationship remain just that as Raito starts to have displaced feelings for the quirky doctor. "Transference? Hm… That is interesting…" A light hearted Comedy, and squishy romance all around! This will leave you feeling good and in need of a stomach pump because of it's sickly sweetness! n.n

C.) Louisville is For Lovers

Raito and Lawliet are working on a hard hitting case. "Louisville Lecter" has struck again, and Lawliet suffers from the need for something some what less platonic. With strange twist and turns and this constant argument about Frugality things are seriously confusing. Raito deals with his own inner struggles as well. Can he truly give up being Kira!? –Pre Suicide Note Story. There will be no LxRaito yaoi in it because that would not fit the storyline. More than likely OC doin it with Lawliet. Just a warning-

D.) Tribulation Snow

Nia is the worlds most infamous man. He is the Unified world Leader. The Anti-christ. And Lawliet is his horrid step son who has always outshined him in brilliance and cunning. Nia can't stand that, and orders him to be killed by his second in command Mikami Teru. Lawliet is just barely able to convince Mikami to let him go, but he finds himself would deeply into trouble as the world is coming to an end and he is running out of places to hide. Can this strange Raito Yagami who works for an underground Christian resistance group really help him find safety!? It's Snow White meets Left Behind in the biggest thriller I've ever had the inspiration for!! An Action packed ride of your life for certain!

E.)It Had To Be You

Lawliet has had enough. He can't take Raito's stubbornness any longer. After a three year relationship that left him less than satisfied, Lawliet finally leaves. And Raito realizes that the one thing he wanted was Lawliet and his love. All his quirks and strange mannerisms. He wanted Lawliet back. Can he win his one true love back before he moves on and leaves Raito in the dust. A romantic comedy sure to leave you in stitches and cure any broken heart. With a quirky plot line and a classic 80's romance vibe, this one leave all the others in the dust! Look out Pretty in Pink! This one will knock you on your ass!

F.) Spy Note

Lawliet is the Black Nation's top agent, and Raito the White Nation's top agent. They are bitter rivals who are hell bent on the destruction of one another, but out of bitter rivalry blooms something bigger than either man or his nation. When the Black Nation discovers the truth behind why the White spy isn't dead he is set for execution. Can White get to Black in time?

"You can't die! I have to be the one to kill you! You promised!"

An on the edge dramatic action packed story. An AU Cross over Spy vs Spy and Death Note, powerful and hard hitting, this will keep you on the edge of your seat and guessing until the very last chapter!

All of these will be done eventually. I like them and have rough drafts going so yeah…. Which one I do now is up to you guys and your votes! The one with the most will be done next! Yey!! Also. You may only vote two times! You can put two votes on one choice or if you're torn between two then you can vote for both. This also ensures I get a sufficient amount of votes to determine what to do next!! So votey votey vote vote!! n.n On the next story I'll be taking another poll with what is left of these plots and so on until I've gotten them all done. K? Also! If you have a plot idea that you would like to see added to the poll, lemme know and if I like it, I may add it next time!!

I can't wait till the next chapter! After this one the story reeeeaally heats up! n.n I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Oh ho ho ho. I apologize again in advance for this chapter. It is rather... Well it just is. SO read on and enjoy Chapter 5!

…………………………

Matsuda fell softly to his knees.

"She jumped. She landed on me… I… I couldn't believe it…" he murmured. It was then that Lawliet noticed the slow trickle of blood coming from Matsuda's head.

"Mero! Get the first aid kit!" Lawliet barked. He rushed o Matsuda's side.

"Misa Misa jumped? From where? Why are you here? Why did you leave the scene!?" Lawliet demanded.

"I… I was so scared. I knew she was acting differently… But I had no clue she was like them! They took my Misa!" he wailed. Lawliet felt at a loss. He was no good with emotional problems.

"And she had a note… a fucking note clutched in her hand…" Matsuda continued, handing the paper to Lawliet. He looked down at it and let out a gasp of terror.

"Devine retribution is coming L. Apples cannot satisfy me. You cannot take away a Reapers entertainment without repercussions…Come find me. I dare you." He read aloud. He dropped the paper. So it was a Shinigami… It was… How interesting… And how terrifying.

Nia and Raito entered the building and stared down at the sobbing Matsuda and the shocked L.

"What happened?" Raito asked in a worried tone.

"It's a Shinigami…" Lawliet replied. Raito's eyes widened in shock.

"And Misa Misa committed suicide…." Matsuda hissed. He stood and smacked Raito.

"This is all your fault! You and your stupid Death Note! Damn you Kira!"

Nia lunged forward and subdued the flailing Matsuda. Lawliet looked at the still stunned Raito, who's cheek now had a very prominent hand print on it.

"Nia. Please take Matsuda home. He can no longer be a part of this case if he is going to behave like this." Lawliet said. Matsuda instantly stilled.

"I'm sorry Ryuuzaki… I just… Misa… And how will I tell little Rui… That his Mommy is dead…?"

Mero returned with the first aid kit, handing it to L before glaring daggers at Nia. He stormed off to go continue his code cracking. Lawliet took the kit and pulled out a wad of gauze and poured a little alcohol on it and searched for the source of Matsuda's bleed, finding it just above his ear. He dabbed at it and then made quick work of bandaging Matsuda's head up.

"Nia… You may release him now." Lawliet said softly, not looking at the young man. Nia did as he was told and Matsuda relaxed a bit more.

Raito picked up the note and read it over.

"So we are dealing with a Shinigami… And perhaps Ryuuk at the mention of entertainment... The deliberate mention of apples is an almost dead give away… So… Where would Ryuuk chose to have a hide out…" Some where interesting, where there are always lots of people to watch… a building perhaps that over looked the whole city… Raito smirked. It was Cake.

"We must infiltrate the Capital Building in Down Town Tokyo. There is a huge observatory that you could see the whole city from, and several large suits for the Nation's leaders to stay in. It would make perfect sense for Ryuuk to be there." Raito mused, speaking more to himself than to anyone in the room.

"Nia. You and I should go check it out." Raito offered.

"No." Lawliet said sharply. The second No of the day. How lovely. What was up L's ass today? "I would like to be the one to accompany you Raito. Nia should stay here with Mero and finish the DNA matching."

"Yes Ryuuzaki-sama." Nia said nodding and heading off.

"And Matsuda, you need to go down to the police station and file your report on Misa Misa's jump, and look into any more deaths in the local area. Whoever this cult or person leading this cult is, he knows us personally, so please be certain to keep yourself well disguised and hidden. If these people are ruthless enough to drive Misa Misa to suicide, then we must be very _very_ careful."

Matsuda nodded with one final sniff. Raito looked at L skeptically. Why did L suddenly not like the idea of Raito and Nia going anywhere near each other? Could it be that L was jealous? No. Of course that didn't make any sense for several reasons, one, he didn't know about he and Nia's little encounters. He'd requested the camera and bug removal on his room during the Kira case when he was found innocent and he and L hadn't been here since, plus, he trusted L not to invade his privacy like that any longer. Two, in order to be jealous, it would mean that L would have to have feelings for Raito, and he knew that was damn near impossible. Three, L was too smart to let himself slip emotionally over something like this. So his sudden outbursts had to have something to do with the case or something. Not his and Nia's new found source of release.

Raito rid his mind of these depressing thoughts and turned his attention to L who was staring at him intently, trying to read him… It felt like he was under that scrutinizing you-are-Kira-your eyes-give-it-away inspection that L would always give him. He hadn't been under this sort of inspection since the Kira case… It made his stomach churn uneasily. Did L possibly think Raito was behind this!? Is that why he wouldn't let him go places with Nia, he feared for Nia's safety!?

"Ryuuzaki… You're staring…" Raito pointed out, masking his emotions as good as he always had. L looked away quickly.

"My apologies Raito. I was deep in thought and did not realize this." He said softly. "Shall we be off then?"

"I should think so."

And with that, the pair of them left in an eerie uncomfortable silence.

………………..

"Nia…" Mero reached out to touch his shoulder but Nia cast him an accusing glance that made him pull his hand away.

"What does Mero-san want?" Nia snapped. Mero flinched at the honorific. It made him feel worlds away from the one he loved.

"Never mind…" he replied, trying to act pissy and put off. He walked back to his seat and looked down at a picture of the band Dessart that he'd printed out. He looked closely noticed no obvious code…

He plucked his cell phone from his pocket, deciding to send Matt a text message, when he started to type it he didn't have to look. He knew how to spell out the words without looking, all he had to do was count the number of times he hit a number… Wait… He froze and looked down at the picture and grinned. He cleared out his message and typed in the number of fingers each girl was holding up according to the number on their dresses and was pleased to find the answer he wanted… SUICIDE

Nia was distracted at the moment by a disturbing phone call from Matsuda.

"Yes? What? Oh my. Yes. Mero-san and I will meet you there." Nia said hanging up.

"Mero-san! A group of sixteen high school girls and boys just jumped from the roof of a local school. We must meet Matsuda there immediately." He said quickly, he grabbed Mero's wrist and tugged him from the chair. On any other occasion, Mero would have protested the grip on his wrist, but he was so starved for contact from the other male, that he allowed himself to be swept away.

Raito tapped his foot impatiently as he awaited Lawliet to come out of the restroom. L certainly was taking his sweet time to put his disguise on. But when Lawliet exited the room his jaw dropped at the sight of the ravenette. He was wearing a plain white button down, tucked in, and black slacks and a black long coat that came down to his knees, and his pants were tucked into knee high boots and his hair was pulled back into a small pony tail, but some of his bangs hadn't been long enough to fit into the tie and they hung down in his face where his eyes were hidden behind a pair of rimless sunglasses and a cigarette hung provocatively from his lips.

Lawliet felt a bit of a blush creep into his features as Raito stared at him. As much as he enjoyed the attention, being dressed like this made him extremely uncomfortable. Raito smiled softly.

"Wow. You look all grown up Ryuuzaki." Raito said jokingly. He himself was dressed down quite a bit. He was wearing surfer sunglasses that were pushed back to keep his hair from his eyes, in which he wore colored contacts, making his eyes a cool blue color instead of golden honey colored, a plain black t'shirt with a red vest and black cargo pants along with some basic black and gray vans and red socks that were barely visable.

"So. Do you think we look like a lawyer and his rich bratty client?" Raito asked looking Ryuuzaki over again.

"I don't see why this couldn't be the other way around Raito." Lawliet protested.

-the answer Raito is about to give is the authors excuse to play dress up with her little pawns in this story. Bwa ha ha ha.-

"Because Ryuuzaki, I would be recognized in that sort of outfit far too easily as would you in something sloppy like this. Plus you're eight and a half years my senior so it only make sense that you should play the roll of responsible adult." Raito teased. Lawliet groaned, but followed Raito to the elevator, carrying a brief case with him.

Raito led the way to the top of the building, down the hall, around the corner to the observatory where Lawliet promptly kicked the door open once the cost was completely clear. A familiar dark chuckle could be heard from within the room.

"Hyuk Hyuk Hyuk…. Glad you could make Raito. I trust you brought Lawliet with you."

Lawliet felt his chest constrict at the sound of his real name. No one had spoken it aloud in years… It felt scary, unfamiliar, and vulnerable. Raito glanced over at L and looked him over… Lawliet… It suited him. It was beautiful like he was. Clever like he was. And a total misfit like he was.

"Ryuuk…?" Raito was a bit puzzled to see a man standing with his back to them.

"Yeah. It's me." The crunch of the familiar sound of an apple being bitten into made Raito want to smile. Ryuuk turned and grinned. "Shinigami king decided this was a fitting punishment. If I liked humans so much, might as well be one. So I'm not a Shinigami any longer. I'm a mortal just like you Raito." He said chuckling harshly.

Ryuuk bit down into his apple, his own appearence had changed very much so, but that was not a big deal. He found himself quite attractive now and was quite alright with it. His hair, black as the night sky, was spiked strait up except for one stubborn strand that hung down in front of his face, hovering just a bit above his skin. His eyes were a pale yellow color, and if you looked close enough, his pupils were almost a dark red, but you could barely tell. He was angular, with long glass like nails that shined. His features were smooth and sharp, his broad shoulders and perfect slender build made his body desirable. He still had his piercing and it hung down, glimmering in the light. He had not changed much about his style of clothing, but he chose more practical items. He was wearing a tight black vinel sleevless shirt that clung to his well defined muscles, and tight black jeans with his same belt he wore as a Shinigami.

"What about this note Ryuuk?" Raito demanded. Ryuuk looked down at it and nodded.

"Yeah. I had a feelin that'd get your attention." He said shrugging. "I was bored. And I missed ya buddy!"

"So that;s your excuse for creating a fucking cult that has caused hundreds of people to kill themselves!?" Raito demanded. Ryuuk's pale yellow eyes widened in disbelief.

"Woah! No. I'm not behind that one. I just placed the evidence. That's all on Genisis." Ryuuk said shaking his head. "He's the one who's hypnotizing humans into killing themselves. And now that he's started the trend, they're doing it on their own." Ryuuk explained, taking another bite of an apple.

"He'd kill me too if I didn't shove that skin wheel into the crime scene."

Lawliet finally found his voice after several moments and spoke up on the subject.

"Who is Genisis?" Lawliet asked calmly.

Ryuuk snorted. He seemed amused by the question.

"He's a low level Shinigami. He just wanted to stir up some trouble. No doubt gonna get in trouble with the Shinigami king. But I have his Note Book so he doesn't have much other than the power to hypnotize people." Ryuuk said shrugging. Raito's eyes widened.

"You have a note book!? You better not use it Ryuuk!" Raito warned. "We know you have it and could have you put to death if you do!"

"No worries Raito. It's not entertaining to me, and it serves no benefit anymore cuz… Well, it wont add years to my life yanno." He said taking another bite of the apple.

"So where can we find this Genisis?" Lawliet asked. Raito nodded in agreement.

"He's hiding somewhere in Osaka. He gets his hypnotism out through that little girl band desert or what ever. So whatever you do, be careful when looking into that. I'd hate to see you kill yourself Raito. Hyuk Hyuk Hyuk Hyuk."

Raito felt the urge to kick the ex-shinigami. Hard….

"Well Raito. Would you mind handing me my cuffs." Lawliet said curtly. Raito handed them to him and Lawliet grabbed Ryuuk and spun him around and cuffed him.

"Ryuuk Shinigami. You are here by under arrest for assisting a murderer." He stated. "You have the right to remain silent…" Raito snorted as Lawliet said that. "Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law." He said pushing Ryuuk who simply chuckled the whole way down to the car.

………………….

"Wow… So… Sixteen teen's jumped. Well. We'll need to take the fucking bodies in to inspect. Nia. I'll do that. You stay here and get witness testimonies with Matsuda." Mero said a bit grossed out as an ear was scraped from the sill and sent down to the clean up crew two stories below.

"Alright Mero-san." Nia said softly.

"Would you stop with the fucking honorific Nia!" Mero barked. Nia flinched slightly. He pondered as to why this honorific use would bother him so much…

"Sorry Mero…" he replied. Mero felt his chocolate drop from his hand as Nia apologized. What the hell was wrong with the man!? He was acting so weird! Mero was so caught up in thought that he didn't notice Nia swooping down and plucking the chocolate from the floor and pressing it back into Mero's hand.

"Nia…"

Nia looked at Mero with a glint of hope in his eyes, but Mero couldn't catch it and shook his head, turning and leaving. Nia easily hid his disappointment. He had become an expert at that now a days anyways.

Matsuda was talking with one of the young girls who was sobbing as she reiterated her story and he wrote it down in chicken scratch notes that would have to be typed up neatly later… Nia turned to one of the other girls and began his interrogation, though he was on autopilot more than anything, his mind following the confusing blonde out the door.

……………….

Mero looked over all the girls and boys remains and could find no sections of skin missing like they had been on the other victims… It was strange, as if these were happening all by themselves now. Less planned, more spontaneous.

"Suicide Club huh… Interesting… So this Dessart is involved…" Mero mumbled. He looked them up on the internet, pulling up one of their recent videos and watching it intently, he was half way through the video when his mind went blank and he felt his body pulse with some sort of strange sensation. He picked up his cell phone and dialed a number that he some how suddenly knew.

"Hello… cough cough…" a small child like voice answered.

"Why am I living?" Mero asked softly.

"Because you are going to die…cough cough. As are all people some day… cough cough… They forget who they really are and live only to die. Not to live. Why live a pointless existence… cough cough…" the voice replied.

Mero smiled softly.

"You shouldn't. You must die and reunite with the meaning of life and that is death…" Mero said softly. He stood and dropped his phone and crossed the room and picked up his gun.

If Nia had come a moment sooner, he could have stopped it from happening… But he was too late. He walked in the door with Matsuda, hearing a bang echo from the autopsy room. Nia felt his heart turn to ice in his chest and he ran up the stairs, throwing the door open to see Mero lying on the floor in a pool of blood.

"No! No no no no!!" he screamed diving down and picking up Mero, who was bleeding from the chest, just shy of his heart.

"Nia… it's so… so very cold…" Nia shook his head.

"Don't die Mero! Don't die! Matsuda!! Call an ambulance!! Matsuda!!" Nia held Mero close as he went unconscious, his pale white quickly being drenched with crimson blood as he rocked back and forth.

"You cannot die… I love you there fore you cannot die Mero… Do not die. You cannot…" he whispered into Mero's ear, hoping something in the blonde would hear him.

Matsuda dialed 911 and the ambulance was on it way.

……………..

Raito was a little put off that he had to pull over for an ambulance, but when the ambulance turned into the parking lot of Lawliet's building his throat constricted and he hit the gas speeding into the driveway just as they brought Mero out on a stretcher. Matsuda held Nia back who screamed for Mero, but he could not go. He was not family. Stupid fucking law. Raito rushed out of the car to Nia's side and Matsuda was unable to hold him back as Nia flung himself into Raito's arms, subbing uncontrollably.

And despite the situation, Lawliet felt that sickly jealousy bubble up as he watched Raito cradle the pale, blood spattered Nia and comforted him. He gritted his teeth and fought his own emotions of rage and hatred towards his life long friend.

Raito was oblivious as he took Nia inside and left Lawliet outside with Matsuda and Ryuuk.

…………………….

"He's gonna die… I.. I didn't even get the chance to tell him I loved him…" Nia sobbed as Raito helped him into the bath, he shook uncontrollably, his skin stained with dried blood. Raito shook his head.

"He'll be okay. He will. You'll see. Mero is a strong man. He survived an explosion he can survive this." Raito said as he wiped the blood away from Nia's face with a warm damp cloth. Nia bit his tongue so hard it bled.

"I just don't know… Yagami-kun… I…" he let his head thunk back against the tile.

"I need to be able to hold him… To touch him and kiss him… And I may have missed my chance…" Nia was having a mental break down, his shell had cracked and his humanity was seeping out.

"Raito… Please… Help me…" he whispered. Hearing his first name compelled him to oblige and he undressed and got into the bath with Nia, who kept his eyes shut. Raito was not sure how to handle this whole situation other than like this any longer. Nia needed him. And he'd be damned if he didn't help his friend. He kissed Nia, long and gentle, trailing his tongue down the perfect jaw and then his neck, his hands trailing down to push Nia's legs apart as his fingers set to work, gently slipping into Nia, making him grunt quietly as he was stretched. Raito was going to be tender. That is what was needed. After a sufficient amount of preparation, leaving both men hard and panting, Raito pushed in, finding no resistance as he did, pumping slowly in and out of Nia, their bodies pressed together, slipping against each other in the water. Raito rested his forehead against Nia's shoulder as he pumped in and out of him, one hand against the edge of the tub holding him stable, the other threaded into the damp white silken curls of Nia's head.

Nia's member rubbed slickly between their bodies as Raito moved, both of them were utterly silent, both of them envisioning their desired lover, having no clue that they were desired as well…

Nia whimpered as he felt himself coming closer to climax, his passage sputtering over Raito's hard cock. Raito groaned at the intense sensation of it and felt himself getting closer as well. It was only moments later that both came, their faces scrunching up in silent ecstasy.

After a few minutes they had both rode out the orgasm, yet neither moved, both needing comfort at the moment. Raito for his guilt, Nia for his longing, Raito spoke up.

"Nia…"

"Yagami-kun?"

"What we're doing is wrong isn't it?"

"Yes Yagami-kun… I believe it is…"

And there it was for both to revel in… The truth behind their actions. Need. And they way they achieved it was horribly wrong. Pretending only makes the problem worse… But both men still clutched at this lie, and remembering, truth is in the eye of the beholder. Just as beauty is….


	6. Chapter 6

SUICIDE NOTE

Chapter Six May I be peace to your weary Soul my love...

Sooooo... I guess you all have been following the story closely enough to be a little angry with me right? I mean, no one likes death, or possible death, or people in love getting shot. That shit's depressing. But alas. I torture you with evil plots and bad lines and drama out the wazoo... Sorry. XP Well. I'm not really sorry cuz It isn't my fault that you can't handle a drama like this. ANYWAYS... I hope that this chapter will be one that you thoroughly enjoy because, unlike that last monstrosity of a chapter, I enjoyed writing this one. It's a good chapter. I hate shooting people in my stories... XP I hate killing people more though. So yeah. Anywho. Ifen ya like the story TELLS MEH! I want your Reviews!! I thrive off of reviews! And go ahead and flame me too! I don't care! I'll use your heated flames to cook my ramen noodles! Bwa ha ha ha ha!! Heh. It's so funny cuzzzzzz…. I was totally listening to my playlist on random during the writing of the Lemon in this chappy and is started playing Your guardian angel by RJA and I was like. Oh shit. That's awesome and ironic. That song will forever remind me of them. Cuz dude. Isn't that like… Totally ever single fic ever with them. Lawliet will do anything to save his precious Raito from being Kira… Lawliet and Raito's song… Oh yeah. XD Their song in reality though. Totally How to save a Life by They Fray. Like really. Wow. This music rant has gone on way too far. Way too far. Sorry for those of you who actually take time to read this crapola before going to the story. I love you guys most of all cuz You're faithful to my little rants!! XD SO anyways. Enjoy the chapter guys. ESPECIALLY the Lemon you've been waiting for and these stupid characters so deserved.

Raito pulled away from Nia slowly and got out of the tub, drying off and dressing himself rather quickly. Nia followed suit, then looked at Raito with conviction.

"Maybe it's time we give up and come clean. Despite the consequences that act may yield, it cannot be worse than suffering like this..." Nia said softly. "And if we are rejected we shall always have one another to look to for comfort."

Raito mulled that thought over in his mind then nodded.

"I suppose you're right Nia... Tis better to risk it all than to wonder what could have been..." he replied, running a comb through his hair.

"I am going down to the hospital to stay by Mero's side... Good luck Yagami-kun." Nia said as he left Raito alone in his room. Raito watched him go and then flopped down on his bed, taking in the cool scent of fresh linens. He closed his eyes briefly and then rose to go down to the investigation room to talk to Lawliet... Yes... That name sounded good rolling around on his tongue like honey...

He made his way down to the investigation room to find a rather bewildered and soaking wet Matsuda sitting there cradling his head in his hands.

"Hey. Nia just left. I'm glad you could calm him down Raito-kun." he said with a small sad smile. Raito returned the sad expression and walked over, giving Matsuda a quick hug.

"I'm sorry for you loss Matsuda. If you ever need to talk to me, let me know... I know what it's like to lose some one you care very much for..." Raito said. Matsuda wrapped his arms around Raito and squeezed him tightly.

"Thank you Raito-kun. You're a good friend..."

Raito flinched as Matsuda said that, hearing Nia's voice echoing that same accusation. He pulled away from Matsuda and looked around, not seeing any sign of L.

"Where is Ryuuzaki?" he asked a bit nervously. Matsuda stood and stretched a bit, looking up the stairs.

"He uh... Went up to the roof... It's raining though... You may want to go get him before he catches cold..." Matsuda replied, running a shaky hand through his hair and smiling again. Raito nodded and made his way up to the roof top, feeling that unique sense of Déjà vu creep over him. He opened the door and saw L standing there, in just the plain white button down and his black slacks from earlier. Nothing else... His hair and clothes plastered to him, leaving nothing to the imagination.

"What are you doing Ryuuzaki?" he said approaching L and sighing as those big cobalt eyes were turned upon him. Lawliet looked at him with a certain sad fondness. This was the man he loved… The man who he could never have… and That in and of itself hurt like nothing else… And here they were in the rain on this roof again… The very picture of familiarity…

"I came to clear my head Raito-kun..." he replied quietly. Raito felt the urge to embrace Lawliet but squashed it down, knowing that was more than likely, a very foolish idea... Lawliet was not in love with him…

"What about?" That could be added to the stupid questions list that Raito and Lawliet kept. Mero was in the hospital, Misa Misa had killed herself, and this case was going no where fast, plus the one direction it was going was an impossible one to face and solve... Lawliet sighed and turned to Raito, standing very close to him.

"Raito... Have you ever fallen in love with some one, and laid half asleep at night, knowing if you fall all the way into slumber you'd dream of this person, and would wake up hurting knowing you could never possibly have them?" Lawliet asked conversationally as always. Raito felt his throat tighten. He knew all too well. The man who made him feel that way was standing right in front of him... Soaking wet and looking so very wonderful tonight… Even if he was in love with some one else….

"Are you in love with some one Ryuuzaki?" he asked, his voice just above the pounding rain. Lawliet sighed and nodded. He was in love... Madly... Deeply... And helplessly in love... And Raito was none the wiser... What a blind man...

"I am. And the one I love is with another person..." Lawliet stated softly. Raito felt a pang of hate for whoever this person Lawliet loved so much was... He wanted to be that person. He wanted Lawliet to love him... He just had to love him... Or Raito would go insane... Because he sure loved Ryuuzaki... more than anyone he'd ever known...

"Ryuuzaki.. Who are you--"

Lawliet cut Raito off, his own voice was hoarse and demanding and took Raito by surprise. He was totally unprepared for what came next from those pale, rain drenched lips...

"Why couldn't you have fallen in love with me instead?" Lawliet blurted, his eyes narrowed and his face pulled into a totally human frown, vulnerable and scared... Lawliet looked at a loss... Like he was drowning in some unseen river... And Raito was helpless to save him. Raito was caught off guard. What did L just say!? He could not be serious! This was just... A dream! He'd never gotten off the bed! That was it! He must have fallen asleep!

"Ryuuzaki... I..." Raito was not given the opportunity to finish his sentence before he was cut off yet again.

"Nia... Why did it have to be Nia?! Why could you not have fallen for me?" he asked, his voice sounding desperate and pained. "I have care for you always Raito! Always! I have loved you since the closing of the Kira case ten years ago!" Lawliet said grabbing onto Raito's shoulders and resting his forehead on Raito's shoulder. Raito felt his heart soar and he pulled L up by his thin shoulders and pressed his lips to the others and held him there. All the worlds passion and love was poured into this one simple kiss, all the pent up emotion that Raito had harbored for this man was given away and let go of... All for Lawliet... Lawliet's eyes fluttered closed and he melted into the touch, wrapping his arms around Raito waist, tears in his eyes. After a long moment that Lawliet wished would never end, Raito pulled back, out of Lawliet's grasp all together so he could step back and look at the man he loved in his entire human entirety...

"Lawliet... I... I do... I love you very much... You have no idea... I thought you would never say those words... And I... Fuck. I love you." Raito said, smiling genuinely, tears in his own eyes, he reached out, pulling Lawliet's face up to him so he could shower him with gentle butterfly kisses, ending with a long lingering one on Lawliet's soft wet lips. Lawliet wrapped his arms around Raito's shoulders again, pulling away, the picture of joy spreading across his face in a genuine smile...

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to hear those words Raito..."

Raito shook his head, kissing Lawliet again.

"Oh but I do…. Ten years too long Lawliet… I'm so sorry it took me this long to realize my own stupid feelings… I love you… Oh God do I love you…" he declared. Lawliet felt as if his heart would burst from this oasis of joy that he'd been given in this whole desert of pain that he suffered through. Raito could wait no more for Lawliet to do what he had desired to do for so very long. He reached down and grabbed Lawliet's firm, supple ass and pulled him close, kissing him again possessively.

"Now that I have you…." He said softly between bouts of fiery passionate kisses, "I promise you…. I will never… EVER…. Let you go…" Raito dragged Lawliet out of the rain towards the door.

"Now then… Those wet clothes must be uncomfortable… Let's go get you dried off and in some fresh clothes." He said, his air of caring that had always been, seemed all the more obvious now, and Lawliet loved it even more.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to get redressed right away Raito-kun…" Lawliet said teasingly. Raito felt his cheeks flush. He knew what Lawliet wanted, and he wasn't one to disappoint.

………………….

Nia sat down and took Mero's warm hand in his own cool one. Mero looked over at him through half lidded eyes.

"Nia… If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were the dying one and not me…" he joked halfheartedly. Nia felt a pang of guilt.

"I should have been there to stop you Mero… I should have been by your side…" Nia said softly. Mero chuckled weakly.

"You're not super woman Nia. Don't go beatin' yourself up over it. Hell. I was fucking hypnotized. I coulda been a real danger to you. Last fucking thing I need is to hurt you." Mero defended.

Nia looked up and bit his bottom lip. He had to say something… He could not risk losing Mero without him knowing exactly how he felt. He then thought about it… Mero was never responsive to verbal communication… Perhaps he should try something else… Mero looked as if he was about to fall asleep again, and Nia saw his perfect opportunity. He stood and leaned over, kissing Mero gently.

"Goodnight Mero… Sweet dreams… I love you…" he said softly. Mero was on the verge of sleep, when he felt the gentle caress and heard the soft spoken words… It was just like in his dream… He sat up, giving a pained grunt and pulled Nia to him. Kissing him forcefully, as was Mero's style of course.

After a few moments of vigorous tongue action, Mero pulled away, leaving Nia flushed and panting, eyes half lidded and wanton. He admired his handiwork as his heart monitor brought three nurses in out of worry, the sight stopping them in their tracks until he was finished. They forced him to lie back down, and all Mero could manage to say before exhaustion and slumber took him was:

"What took ya so damn long Nia?"

Nia smiled softly.

He had never felt so positively euphoric in his entire life.

………………

Lawliet was glad to be free of the heavy water logged clothes that had bound him and chilled him thoroughly, as was Raito with his. They wasted no time stripping off the items and pressing against each other. Lawliet and Raito each elicited moans and groans of approval as their damp heated skin made first contact, their erections rubbing against one another slickly from the rain. Raito kissed Lawliet's neck pushing him slowly back to his bed, grinding against him every now and again.

Lawliet fell back when his legs hit the edge of the bed, and his grip on Raito's shoulders brought him down as well, and he landed atop Lawliet, hissing at the sensation of their hardened members smacking together, making him only want the detective more than he had, if that was even possible. Raito rose up so Lawliet could scoot back all the way onto the large luxurious bed they had once shared for very different reasons than they were about to now. Anticipation was evident in Lawliet's expression and Raito could feel that same anticipation bubbling up in his own stomach.

Raito crawled forward on all fours, his rain soaked hair sticking to his face and neck and shoulders. Lawliet had flipped his back… Oh how Raito loved that look… Just like when Ryuuzaki had first gotten out of the shower… Slicked back loosely though… It was so sexy… The man had angelic facial features, seemingly untouched by age and stress. He reached up with one hand, cupping Lawliet's face as he kissed him again, coaxing the skilled tongue within to come out and play. Raito pushed himself up onto his knees, his hands sliding over the paler man's chest. Lawliet keened a bit into Raito's mouth as Raito ran his thumbs over Lawliet's nipples teasingly.

Raito pulled away looked at Lawliet wantonly, and Lawliet smiled softly. The unspoken things in the glance were erotic enough to make Raito come then and there, and he almost did as Lawliet spoke up with a husky tone, giving Raito a lustful grin.

"Raito… I would very much like it if we could make love now." He said reaching out and pulling the younger man atop him. Raito moaned approvingly at the contact, and ground down against Lawliet, causing a sharp intake of breath from the other man.

Raito lifted one of the creamy white legs up and looked deeply into the cobalt orbs before him. "Anything you want…" Raito breathed against the flesh of Lawliet's soft skin in the crook of his knee and then began kissing a trail from the inside of the mans knee down to the mans entrance, gently lapping and probing with his tongue, causing Lawliet to make high pitched bird like keens and noises of pleasure. Raito lingered there, enjoying the sensation of Lawliet's muscle sputtering, unsure of what to do with the new form of pleasure it felt as Raito forced his tongue past the resistant muscles.

Raito was surprised to find it a very silken delicate passage and it twitched and clamped down upon his intrusion, only making the man wish to force it deeper.

Lawliet never imagined that something so foreign would feel so amazing. He let out a startled cry as his body was invaded by Raito's firm wet organ. Raito reached up, using the angles of Lawliet's body to find and stroke his hands over Lawliet's cock continuing his laving of the silken passage that was L Lawliet. Raito was burning with lust for Lawliet and could not keep this up for long, his body urging him to move things alone. After a few more minutes of worshiping attention to the now thoroughly slickened passage with his tongue, he pulled away and pressed his fingers at the entrance, rubbing circles against the spasming, shuddering ring of muscles, coaxing Lawliet to relax.

Lawliet reached up and pulled Raito's mouth down against his own, tasting his own body against the swollen lips and skillful tongue, he began kissing him lovingly to distract himself from the long slim fingers that now invaded and stretched him.

Raito worked carefully, pushing on finger in at a time, swirling and scissoring, searching nimbly for that inner sweet spot that would make Lawliet cry out and make more high pitched noises for him. He could feel his own need reach an almost masochistic state of arousal. He was hurting it was so hard.

Lawliet flinched, his muscles clamping down on the fingers at first. He whimpered lightly at the initial pain of being stretched but then something was struck inside him and he felt hot sweet pleasure behind his eyes and shooting through every nerve. He gave a strangled cry of pleasure, and Raito felt his chest swell with pride and he rubbed against it again. He had found his objective. Good 'ol finger trigger.

Lawliet was keening and whining at the pleasure, panting Raito's name and many loving praises. Soon Lawliet was squirming against the fingers in him, wanting so much more. He had to have Raito in him right then. He needed to feel that closeness and the burning pleasure of being entered and the sweet sound of skin to skin contact.

"Raito… Please… Ah… I need you…" he breathed. Raito kissed the pink swollen lips again as he pulled his fingers out, making Lawliet whimper at the loss. Lawliet clutched at Raito's shoulders for a bit longer. Raito knew he had to make the first move. He pulled away.

"Are you sure?" he asked quietly, searching the others eyes for any hint of fear or anxiety, but all he saw was love and adoration glazed over with lust.

"Shut up and fuck me Raito."

Raito grinned and wasted no time, pushing himself in, in one quick motion all the way to the hilt. Lawliet let out a high shriek and arched against Raito, his muscles clamping down against him, and his hands griping the tanned shoulders yet again, his nails digging into the soft skin. Raito groaned and moaned the noises intermingling in a powerful harmony of pure pleasure. It seemed that time around them had stopped and all was still, swallowed up by their pleasure and wordless declarations of ecstasy.

"Raito… Move… Please…" Lawliet finally panted. He relaxed and felt Raito drawing out slowly and languid, then back in with that same slow languid pace. Lawliet had never felt such a wondrous thing… He could not keep himself from running his nails down Raito's back, panting and begging for more. Raito was everything he could have ever hoped for in a lover. He had been with many men and had his fair share of mindless sex, -mostly to forget about Raito. Go figure- but this was different. On a whole other level… This was what it felt like to be in love. To make love to some one you care about above all others… This was purity… Love at it's most natural level. Lawliet reveled in it. The delicious slow friction, the pants and grunts and moans… The feeling of closeness as Raito caressed his neck with his lips and tongue.

"Ah… Raito…" Lawliet moaned, gripping his hands into Raito's damp silken locks, the scratches had drawn small rivulets of blood down his back, but Raito didn't care. He was imbedded deep within the one he loved. The one he'd always loved, though had never quite realized that that was exactly what he had felt for Lawliet all these years. The longing was fulfilled here and now… The want and need were met.

Lawliet clamped down on Raito in time with each of his thrusts to create resistance on the journey out, then ease on the journey in. Raito felt his whole body rock with the sensation of it, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. It was the most intense pleasure he'd ever felt, and his body rock with it, listening to every noise the paler detective elicited.

"Lawliet…"

The sound of his name being uttered by Raito gave him shivers. Lawliet arched against him, panting and mewling with each thrust, eliciting a small monosyllabic of approval. Raito reached between them and gripped Lawliet's erection, stroking it firmly, continuing his caressing and marking of Lawliet's pale skin. Lawliet gasped with pleasure as his neglected cock was stroked, precum dripping from the head. Raito rubbed his thumb over the tip, collecting the precum on his thumb and bringing it to his mouth, licking it clean.

"Ah… Oh Raito… Hn…" Lawliet was unable to refrain from the high pitched bird noises and keens and mewls he made as he came closer and closer to climax, and the scene Raito had just played out for him only made the situation even more arousing. Raito was close behind, making his own low groans and moans to accompany Lawliet's noises. They both became louder and more breathless, Raito's thrusts picked up in pace.

"Lawliet… Oh God Lawliet… You feel so wonderful… So heavenly… Hot and tight… It's like nothing… Nothing I've ever felt…" he moaned into the paler man's ear. Lawliet whined and whimpered against his shoulder.

"Hngh. If Raito continues… To make those comments… I will… ah… Uhn… Come very soon…"

Raito chuckled darkly, slamming harder into the man beneath him so as to emphasize his next statement as he pulled back to look his lover in the eyes.

"I can't help it… You're making me so damn horny and uncontrollable…" Raito purred, purposely riling the other detective up. Lawliet moaned loudly. The sinful words dripping from Raito's heavenly lips made his crazy.

"Raito is a very dirty lover…" he breathed with a small mischievous smile.

Raito leaned down and took one of Lawliet's nipples between his lips, teasing it with his tongue, causing the other man to cry out again, his voice becoming scratchy and hoarse. He enjoyed the reactions he could get from Lawliet far too much and moved to the other nipple to give it the same treatment.

"Hhaaah… Raito!" he could not contain himself and spilled his seed out into Raito's hand, and Raito did his best to catch all of it so as to not make to big of a mess, part of his ingrained Japanese instincts one would suppose. The sputtering and clamping of Lawliet's passage against him pushed him over the edge after a few more minutes of thrusting in and out of the tight hot body beneath him. He gave one more thrust as he sprayed his seed over Lawliet's insides, before falling flush against him and sliding out, making Lawliet whimper again at the sudden loss of the engorged flesh.

"Raito…"

"Yes Lawliet?"

"I love you…"

Raito looked up and smiled before replying;

"I love you…"

……………..

"Nia… where are you Nia…" Mero could not see, his eyes could not be willed open. His body was too tired, too weak… But he needed to know Nia was close by. He tried to will his arm to reach for the pale man, but his arms were like lead.

"Nia…" he called again, his voice was hoarse. Mero shook a little, his emotions getting the better of him. Had all that been a dream? No… No it couldn't… Mero licked his dry lips and called again.

"Nia…"

A warm hand enclosed his. The darkness seemed less foreboding and Mero relaxed. A soft voice spoke up. It sounded far away, but he could hear it.

"I am here koibito…"

A gentle squeeze on his hand helped Mero drift back off to sleep. Nia watched in fascination as Mero twitched and mumbled in his sleep, holding tight to the man's hand with one of his own, while the other twirled in his hair. Nia squeezed the hand again.

"Mero… Please be okay…"

………………..

Lawliet clung to Raito, nuzzling into his neck lovingly. All the pain that these past weeks had brought seemed to melt away. The case… The heart ache… All of it. But one thing still itched at his now calmed mind.

"Raito…?" his hoarse voice was barely above a whisper.

"Yes Lawliet?"

Chills yet again…

"Why did you sleep with Nia?" he pondered aloud. Raito stiffened considerably but then let out a soft chuckle.

"It was fairly strange… But Nia was in love with Mero and I was in love with you and we thought nothing could ever come of these bad feelings so we sought release in each other… I would close my eyes and pretend he was you, and he did the same for me with Mero…" Raito explained, heavily embarrassed, but too grown up to admit it. Lawliet felt a small short laugh exit his throat and he nodded.

"I see… So you were not in love with Nia in the least."

"Good heavens no…. We're just friends." Raito replied shaking his head and hugging Lawliet closer. Lawliet sighed and closed his eyes, nuzzling back down into the crook of Raito's neck. He dreaded the next day when they'd have to get back to the case. But at least this little case was solved for the time being… It was comforting to know that Raito loved him just as much as he Loved Raito…

"I am very tired Raito…. Let's take a shower so that I may get some proper sleep." Age was definitely getting the best of the insomniac side of Lawliet. But he didn't mind so much… He could once again share his bed with Raito, and that was reason enough to want to go to sleep all the time.

Raito nodded. That sounded heavenly to him… A shower with Lawliet and then some well deserved rest… Lawliet was the first to rise from the bed and he walked with a slight limp to the bathroom. He had never been with some one quite as large as Raito, and the last time he'd been with some one was before he and Raito began living together… It was like losing his virginity all over again… And he liked that kind of sensation.

Raito followed Lawliet silently to the adjoining bathroom. Raito watched in adoration as Lawliet started up the shower, his legs fighting the tremble that pulled at them. Raito walked over, brushing his fingers lightly over the well angled hips presented to him, kissing a pale shoulder, then moving up to caress the swan like neck in all is pale glory, leaving yet another mark there that showed his claim on the other man. Lawliet leaned back into the touch before pushing the curtain aside and stepping into the shower, gently pulling Raito in with him.

Raito relished in the warmth that washed away all the aches of the past weeks. He and Lawliet stood, embracing silently under the shower's warm stream, in silent loving reverie for one another. Raito waited for a few moments before reaching behind Lawliet and plucking the bottle of shampoo from it's little shelf and opening it, squirting a dab into his palm and working it up into a bit of a lather before reaching out to scrub it gently into Lawliet's raven mane. His fingers made small circles against the paler man's scalp and ran his fingers all through the silken wet locks.

Lawliet gave little groans of approval, closing his eyes and savoring the touch. Raito continued the display of affection, having Lawliet tip his head back as he ran his fingers through the long-ish black hair, rinsing the shampoo from it. Once done, his hands were once again busy with a washcloth and a bar of soap. He began to scrub small little circles all over Lawliet's body, starting at his ankles and working his way up the mans legs, not neglecting any crevice or contour of the mans body, soon making up to the pale man's chest and shoulders, then working up his neck, and even behind the older man's ears. Lawliet continued giving little groans of contentment as he was scrubbed gently clean. Raito ran his hands over the soaped up detective, helping the water rinse away the clean scented cleanser. Lawliet gently grasped Raito's face and pulled him into a gentle lingering kiss.

It was Lawliet's turn to wash Raito, giving him the same treatment, kissing him passionately all the while, causing Raito to moan against Lawliet's skillful lips. After both men were sufficiently clean they remained in one another's embrace, kissing feverishly as if they may never get to again, their hands still exploring the contours of the others figure, pressing newly awakening erections hot and wet against one another.

The contact was driving both men crazy, and it only led to more heated passionate love making….

And that night, Raito fell asleep soundly and perfectly, and when he woke up, he could not remember the last time he's been so damn happy.


	7. Chapter 7

IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER I WANT AT LEAST 30 REVIEWS THAT MEANS SIXTEEN REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER PEOPLE! AND VOTEY MC VOTE VOTE FOR THE NEXT FIC YOU WANT -details in chapter five. I have been informed the reviewer on 5 is broken so cast your vote on numba six er somethin- DO IT OR ELSE NO MOAR OF THIS FIC!! PROMISE!

SUICIDE NOTE

Chapter Seven Death Be Thy Lover, Lovers bind thee by death

Ahhhh... Wasn't that last chapter refreshing. XD I suppose you all were like. WTF lil Nia Mero blurbs. Go away so I kin git backta L and Raito!! XP It makes me giggle, but the important thing is, there was LxRaito. As Promised from the very beginning. And I bet ya'll are like. FINALLY. Geeze woman. Ya tryin to make us die of anticipation!? To be honest, I'd feel very porud if I could have pulled that off, and I almost stretched out the wait for the Raito LAwliet lovins for another TWO WHOLE CHPATERS. So yeah. Be glad I couldn't handle the wait any longer either... He he he. Anyways. So this chapter gets right back into the case. Oh Goody Goody. Now we might get some insight into what the hell is going on with this crazy case loosely based around Suicide Club. A Movie and case I didn't understand either! WTH Reita!? You tryin to kill us all!? Cuz you're confusing enough to drive us all to suicide!! Blegh. Well. You'll get it. Don't worry. And hooorah for Human Ryuuk. He kicks just as much ass as Shingami Ryuuk. XD So anyways. ONWARD WITH CHAPTERNEZZ!!

Raito tapped his foot as he awaited Nia, Lawliet, and Mero outside the hospital. The case had annoyingly been put on hold because Nia refused to leave the hospital until Mero was better, and Lawliet needed them around to get any further in the case because he had not yet spoken to Mero about what happened before his attempt at suicide. It was just all lame excuses in Raito's mind, but none the less, he agreed, mostly so he could catch up on the years he missed with Lawliet.

So it wasn't a total loss, but it wasn't exactly productive. Raito looked down at his watch nervously. He was worried about Nia and Mero. He wondered if they had been able to work it out. He leaned against the car and looked up at the cloudy sky through his sunglasses. He stared for what seemed like forever, when the familiar sounds of the boisterous Mero met his ears.

He looked up to see he was cursing about the nurses not letting him go sooner. And then he smiled. He noticed a firm protective arm wrapped around Nia's waist and Nia with a soft contented smile gracing his normally placid features. So it all had gone quite nicely… That was a relief. He smiled and waved, opening the door for Lawliet and then Mero threw his own open and motioned for Nia to slide in.

"I told the bitches to let me go and that I was fine but they wouldn't let me… God… And do you have any idea how horribly uncomfortable it was to sit there and know Nia and I could finally be together and not be able to fucking fuck each other!"

"Tactful as always Mero…" Nia chided, a slight irritated tone, but he remained calm and his face took it's normal cool façade. Mero rolled his eyes.

"Oh please. You know you want it." Mero ground out nudging Nia with his elbow.

"And you Mero, owe me for embarrassing myself in front of the nurses for your over active libido. So I will ask you to refrain from speaking of this more in public."

Mero grinned and Raito thought he might choke at this unhealthy sounding embarrassment. Indeed. Knowing Mero, it was exactly what it sounded like. Lawliet could not help the twitch of amusement that tugged at the corner of his lips, but it was gone in a flash. Raito felt a calm fall over the car and he let out a sigh of relief.

They pulled into the investigation headquarters none too soon as Mero was having a hard time keeping his hands off Nia, who insisted he control himself, only to have Mero counter that Nia said to refrain from speaking, not touching.

Lawliet and Raito ditched the car as soon as it was parked and shut off, walking away and leaving the couple to do there business with out them, both silently agreeing to buy a new car as soon as possible, and then Raito spoke aloud, earning him a kiss, saying Fuck frugalities sake…

…………………………………………………………………………

"Shinigami Ryuuk-san. Please wake up. It is time we questioned you." Lawliet said as he opened the cell. Ryuuk looked up, looking quite a mess. His normally spiky hair was flopped down and drooping in some places and sticking up half way in others. His body look uncomfortable in the heavy tight black leather apparel he chose to wear, and his yellow eyes had dark bags under them. Yet Ryuuk managed to smile as if he were no worse for wear.

"Lawliet. Raito. Glad ta see ya. Got any apples by chance?" he said with a joker grin on his face all the while. Raito held up the apple and raised an eyebrow.

"You better cooperate or else you will not be receiving this apple. Now. Where is the Note Book?" Raito asked. Ryuuk's pink tongue darted out gliding over his bottom lip as he looked at the apple hungrily.

"It's in a safe under my bed back in the observatory." He said hastily. Raito nodded.

"Where can we find Genisis?" Lawliet asked coolly.

"Like I said before. He's some where in Osaka. I don't know where specifically." Ryuuk looked desperate for the apple that was only a few feet from him.

"It is possible to stop Genisis?" Lawliet asked.

"Yeah. Kill him er something. I don't know. Shinigami can kill other Shinigami, but I don't know if humans can. I never cared to find out…" Ryuuk said, his gaze was ever vigilant on the red fruit.

"Well… Any other information that might be useful to this case Ryuuk. And I'll know if you're lying, so don't." Raito said curtly.

Ryuuk gulped and gaped a little. His face was so utterly human it was scary. Raito couldn't help but find it entertaining.

"Genisis keeps all his contacts through this guy who calls himself Shephard. He's a tall guy, real tough lookin', has short blonde hair with black running through it and real mean looking eyes and a black gotee. He's got lotsa tattoos too. He hangs around in this bar down town in Osaka called Rage Beat. If you want to get to Genisis, I'd suggest getting to Shephard." Ryuuk said. "That's all I know… can I please have the apple now?"

Raito tossed it to Ryuuk and Ryuuk caught it in his teeth and grinned crookedly around it as he watched Lawliet and Raito close up his cell again.

"Thank you for your help Ryuuk-san. We shall take this into consideration when deciding your proper punishment." Lawliet said flatly, and then they turned and left, leaving Ryuuk to enjoy his apple in peace.

………………………………………………………………………………..

Mero zipped up the high healed boots and adjusted his water bra. Of course he'd have to be the one to go undercover and try and get info out of this psycho. Of course L would insist he was best suited for the job. Of course. He frowned as he looked at his reflection and decided that when this was all over he was getting a serious hair cut and putting this whole incident behind him. Mostly because Matsuda sniggered something about him being a very attractive young woman and Nia agreeing with him.

He was wearing an old outfit that he'd once worn back when he was younger. All leather. Just this time he had to wear girls boots… And make up. It was utterly humiliating. Raito looked at him, surpressing laughter and Lawliet simply smiled his creepy little smile.

"Now that Mero is ready. Here is the location of the bar, and you've heard a description of the man already and according to his pattern it is more than likely he'll be at the location tonight. You understand you are to inebriate him and get him to give up information on the location of Genisis. Do not, for any reason, go to find Genisis on your own." Lawliet explained with his normal drawling monotone. Nia crossed the room and folded his arms across his chest as he gave Mero a stern look.

"If you get shot again I'm fucking the bullet wound." He warned. Mero raised an eyebrow and his face twisted into a disinterested sneer.

"Gee thanks. I love you too." He said coolly. Nia simply shrugged and turned on his heal, heading back to the computers.

"We'll be monitoring you, and we'll feed you orders through the ear piece. If something strikes you as off or you need us to move in and help you the safety code is 'too sweet' work it into a casual sentence if need be. Alright?" Nia said as he typed in a line of code and lifted a headset up and whispered something into the mouth piece. He glanced over to see a rather flustered looking Mero blush.

"Are we clear?" Raito asked, breaking the awkward moment apart. Mero nodded and turned on his heal, heading out the door.

………………………………………………………………………………..

Mero swiveled to look at the particularly threatening appearing man. Shephard… His lips curled into a coy smile as he walked over and sat on the empty bar stool beside the man.

"Hey there." He said, the voice disguising device making him sound like a sultry young woman. "Can I buy you a beer?"

Shephard turned his dark eyes on the "woman" and then grinned.

"Fuck. Why not…" he said with a chuckle. Mero ordered a beer and a rum and coke. He sipped on the rum and coke as the man before him chugged half the beer in one go.

"Woah. Slow down there big boy, you might pass out." Mero commented. Shephard raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"Th' name's Raye Shephard. You can call me Shephard." He said extending his hand. Mero took the hand offered to him.

"Mellowdy." He said with a nod as he shook Shephard's hand. Shephard chugged the last of his beer and Mero quickly ordered him another one.

"So. What brings a sexy little number like you to this part of town?" Shephard asked in what seemed a calm business tone, as if he were merely discussing the weather.

"I'm looking for some one… He's an old friend of mine. Practically my brother." Mero replied.

The crackle of his ear piece caught his attention.

"Be careful Mero. Don't rush it." Nia's calm voice stated.

Easy for you to say… Mero thought. Shephard nodded in acknowledgement.

"Yeah? Who's th' guy. Maybe I know 'im." Shephard offered as he chugged down his beer. Mero ordered yet another.

"I doubt you know him. So. What about you? What brings you to such a dive. Surely you're a male model or something…" Mero said. Shephard snorted as did Raito in his ear piece.

"Think you're layin it on a bit thick there Mero?" Raito asked. Mero simply smiled seductively at the buff tattooed male before him. Which, he was anything but unattractive. He was a very handsome man with thick wavy locks and a prone muscled build, though not overly so to the point of being bulky. His eyes were dark and captivating. The typical bad boy that every woman dreams of. Except for lesbians of course… But they don't count. -just kidding. I love the gay community. Specially the Lesbians!-

Shephard shook his head and chugged the beer, only to have Mero order yet another beer to replace it.

"Nah. I work for a guy down town… Personal favors and stuff." He said with a shrug.

Mero smiled. Now we're getting some where….

"Really? Hm. Dangerous favors…" he asked batting his eyelashes and smirking coyly. Bed room eyes… Yuck… Nia better give me something good to make up for this humiliation…

"Hm… Sometimes…." Shephard said leaning in closer to Mero. "Does that excite you?"

Mero bit back the urge to laugh at this guy, but simply nodded.

"Yes… So tell me more about this dangerous job of yours…." He said placing his hand on Shephard's upper thigh. Shephard raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Only if you tell me the name of that guy you're lookin for… Since you wouldn't tell me earlier.. That bugs me." He slurred as he finished yet another beer and Mero ordered him another.

"Alright… His name is… Genisis…" Mero purred. Shephard's eyes widened and he smiled as if he'd just won some sort of prize.

"Genisis? Does he look like a really weird goth chick and like to sing a lot and has an obsession with Dessart and morbid stuff?" Shephard blurted. Mero heard conformation in his ear piece.

"That's him!" he said excitedly. "Do you know him!? Could you tell me where to find him?!" he acted like a silly little girl. Thank you Misa Amane! Shephard frowned.

"I'm not supposed to…" he said quietly. Mero pressed forward and pouted, giving the man's thigh a squeeze.

"Not even for a… kiss?"

He heard a low growl in his ear piece, probably Nia…. Shephard smiled softer than before.

"I guess. And ya said he was like you're brother. 'Slong as ya don't tell 'im I toldjeh… It's a building down town, real small and easy to miss. The old bowling ally on Feoty Street…. That's where he is." he slurred. Mero leaned forward and kissed the man full on his big pouty lips and after a moment pulled away. Shephard seemed reluctant to let go of her.

"Why don't we go back ta my place…" he purred. Mero quickly picked up his drink and took a sip.

"Ugh… This is too sweet…" he said setting the glass down. Raito jumped up and pulled on the blue crushed velvet jacket and sunglesses.

"You make a good Tokyo Pimp daddy Raito-kun. But you better hurry." Lawliet said as Raito go out of the back of the surveillance van and headed into the establishment, putting on the best act he had since being Kira.

"Mellowdy!" he snapped making his way over to Mero who had to hold back the fit of giggles he wanted to emit. He put on his best doe eyes and cowered in fear. Raito grabbed Mero's upper arm.

"What's that I told you about runnin away bitch!?" he growled. Shephard's eyes widened. She was a fucking slut!? What the hell!? She was… Ew… He got up and waved as Mero pleaded with his "pimp".

"I'm sorry daddy! I won't do it again! I promise! I'm sorry daddy!" he wailed as Raito dragged him outside and into the back of the van where it went completely silent for quite some time, before every single one burst out into horrid fits of laughter.

"Daddy!?" Lawliet gasped as he laughed. "You called him daddy!!"

Nia pulled Mero to him and grabbed Raito's hat, a look of absolute seriousness on his face.

"What's that I told you about running away bitch!" Nia parroted. Mero laughed as he took out his voice alteration device and gasped out.

"I'm sorry daddy!"

Raito pulled Lawliet into his lap as Matsuda drove back towards the investigation headquarters.

"So… Anything special planned for tonight as a celebration?" Raito asked quietly.

"Did you have something in mind… daddy?" Lawliet purred. Raito felt his cheeks redden immediately and kissed Lawliet's shoulder.

"Among other things…" he replied.

"I can't wait…"

………………………………………………………………………………...

Raito threw Lawliet down on the bed and tugged down his pants in a hurry, his eyes raking over the partially exposed body. Lawliet looked up at his lover with half lidded eyes and licked his lips. He wanted Raito more than anything at that moment. He needed him like he needed his sugary sweets… He gazed at the messy auburn hair and slightly parted lips, taking in the glorious sight of Raito… He was beautiful… It was almost a shame that one day they would both die…

Just as Raito bent down to kiss Lawliet there was a bang on the door.

"Raito! L! There was just a shit ton of Suicides! Hurry!" Mero's voice exclaimed from the other side of the door. Raito and Lawliet hurried to get dressed and head out.

"Matsuda! Who committed Suicide this time!?" Raito asked as they walked.

"A Comedian act killed themselves in front of their audience, a mother copped her own arm up to the elbow and bled to death, four women hung themselves, a young girl stuck her head in her own oven, and there are tons of rallying groups on the streets promoting the Suicide club as we speak!" Matsuda explained. "And that's just what's been reported so far!"

They were out in the car heading to the first of the crime scene's when Matsuda stopped.

"And… Aizawa'a family… He was out… but they were all dead when he came back. We're heading to him right now. It's not too far, only thirty minutes. We're starting there." He said softly.

The drive to Aizawa's was painful Very painful. It seemed to drag on for an eternity, but when they finally arrived, the house reeked of blood and decay. Raito and company took off their shoes and headed in to where Aizawa sat on his couch, utterly disheveled and agonized. He looked as if he'd never stop crying. The body of his teen age daughter lie not far from him and written in blood above the couch was"

"DECEMBER FIRST FIFTY MORE WILL JUMP"

Aizawa looked up and choked back his tears.

"I can't believe this… I can't believe my own family… Would do this…" he said softly. There was much silence as Mero inspected the body of the teen age girl, noticing a missing swatch of skin where she once had a full tattoo… One he recognized from the skin roll immediately…

The silence was broken by Aizawa's phone ringing.

"Moushi Moushi." He sobbed. The small voice on the other end coughed before speaking up.

"Why did you not stop the destruction Aizawa-san? Cough cough… Why weren't you there to protect the weak and innocent and feel there pain as you feel your own? Cough cough… Why could you not understand the other's sufferings as you understand your own? Have you no pity? Cough cough cough… Can you truly only see your own needs and desires? Can you really ignore the pain of others!? Cough cough. You should have felt others pain and cared for others as you do for yourself! But you do not! Cough cough! You are scum! Scum!"

Aizawa felt his throat tighten. He stood slowly, pulling his gun from it's holster.

"Who do you think you are Aizawa-san?" the imploring tone made Aizawa frigid and still as he dropped the phone and the line went dead.

"I am… myself… no one else… I should have been there… I failed…" he lifted the gun and put it in his mouth before anyone could stop him the bang echoed in all their ears and Aizawa's skull exploded and he fell backwards, spraying Mero with brain matter and Nia with blood.

Mero's eyes widened in shock as Nia's face contorted with horror and disgust. They had all seen these sorts of things happen on screens… But it had never once hit so very close to home. Raito let out a strangled cry that could have broken anyone's heart.

"NANDA!? KAMI NAN DESU KA!?" he cried. Mero's fear only heightened when Raito stopped speaking in English with them. Lawliet was frozen in place. He felt bile bubble up in the back of his throat and tears well in his eyes.

"Raito-kun… I… I feel… cold.." he said softly. Raito turned and pulled Lawliet into his arms, the sick realization that this case could very well claim his lover before it was finished. Mero was at Nia's side, both looking rather disgusted by the scene. He knew that the phone call had been from the same people that his had been from. Nia walked past the body, soaking his socks with blood as he went, unfazed by it as he picked up the cellular phone, sitting beside the dead body of Aizawa.

"God Damn it Nia! Can't you at least be a little sensitive to the situation!" Mero barked. Nia did not even flinch as he looked at the blocked number on the recently received calls list. He took the phone and held it up for all to look at as if it were a beacon of hope.

"This is what Mero and I will go after. You must go stop Genisis L. You and Raito have to stop him. Mero and I will find these mysterious callers. And Matsuda… Put Dessart under immediate arrest and be sure not to let them speak or sing to you at all." Nia said swiftly.

"We shall allow the local authorities to take over from here with the scene. We haven't the time. Every moment we waste is another life in danger or another person killed by this Suicide Club. We have no time to waste."

Lawliet cleared his throat.

"Nia is right. Let's go Raito."

Raito nodded and as they all went their separate ways and left the police to deal with the crime scene, everyone of them had the same thought running through his head.

We are running out of time.

……………

Genisis pulled on his black gloves, covering the haphazardly sown together flesh that were his hands. He wore these clothes for a reason. to cover up what would reveal he was a Shinigami... Underneath the black leather and long blonde hair was a mess of dead and living skin, some blue in comparison to the rest of him and most importantly, his exposed heart.

There was a part of his skin missing altogether and just jagged metal ribcage and beneath it, a crystal heart. It was shining and black obsidian... Many Shinigami were jealous of Genisis. He was, in his own way, beautiful in apperence. He was feminine, with shining eyes, one a pale solid blue with no pupil, the other a bright amethyst with a dark slitted pupil. He wore his hair long and flowing in his face and over his shoulders, a patch of skin around his blue eye was a pale blue color as well, the stitches scary in their own right but still some how they managed to be delicate.

One, at a glance, would say that Genisis was a female. That was not the case. He was tall. Eight feet to be exact. He was thin, but well toned and muscled. And he smiled a fiendish close eyed smile that reminded one of a horrific character from a bad anime. Ten interweb cookies to whoever guesses which anime I just referred to! He had a long slim face with a gentle angular jaw line that flowed effortlessly into his perfect shaped neck and prominent sleek collar... He was strangely handsome...

He tugged his turtleneck over his head and then pulled on his platformed boots. He was ready to go out for his nightly walk when his door was kicked in.

"HANDS UP GENISIS!" Raito roared. Genisis turned and snickered at the detective.

"I think not Raito-kun…"

….. BANG ….


	8. Chapter 8

_**MIAO SHOU! PLEASE READ THIS!! IT IS IMPORTANT FOR YOU!!**_

I have decided that since no one is voting, and you have reviewed more than anyone else, you get to pick the next fic that I do. -See chapter five for your options in that huge Authors note at the beginning- Just put your choice in a review and I will do that fic! Yey you! Don't you feel privileged!! Anyways. On with the story then, no?

SUICIDE NOTE

Chapter 8 An apple for your thoughts my love, an eye for an eye I always say. Shall I rescue you then?

Feel special you douches... I wasn't gonna post this till I met the Review requirement, but I couldn't keep this from you any longer. It was killing me. And after this there is only ONE CHAPTER LEFT. X3

Wooooooooooooah... Like... Woooooooah... SOOOO...

Do you hate me yet? Cuz you will. This chapter will make you want to rip my heart out and chew it up then shove it up my nose before screwing me up the butt with a metal spiked concrete dildo and then dump my body in lava and then spit on my melting remains.

O.o That was graphic... Anywasy. This next chapter is one, that, despite itself... I liked writing ALOT. We are coming very close to the end of this little Fic. I really will miss it. I may do a sequel if I gain inspiration. Also. I apologize for the shortness of this fic in comparison to what I normally write. Instead of 13 or 14 pages worth you only got 11…. I really do apologize. I just wanted to get this one out so I could skip ahead a little. I hate doing that within a chapter…

You guys rock my socks. XD Anyways. On with this stupid story right? Yup. Let's go!

...

Raito sat bolt right up and looked around but saw nothing. He was trapped inside a strange cotton bag and it was dark. He could hear nothing but the steady clicking of keys. That familiar precise way that some one he cared very much for typed…

"Law…liet?" Raito choked out. The typing ceased.

"The Kira is awake at last?" the tone was lifeless… it was Lawliet's voice for certain… but it sounded drained of everything that made Lawliet who he was. He could hear another sound now. Boots… clacking against hardwood floors… Genisis…

"Well well… I thought he might Never wake… why don't you go let him out of his little sack Lawli-kun." Genisis said, his voice was sickly sweet like poison. He could hear the soft padding of feet coming towards him. Lawliet… His heart caught in his chest. Something wasn't right here… How had he even ended up like this?!

He strained to remember… he focused hard…. He had come with Lawliet… They had burst through the door, then… Genisis made eye contact with Lawliet and… When Raito fired his gun… He was knocked hard… in the back of the head by the butt of Lawliet's gun!

"Lawli-kun… is he still bleeding…?" Genisis asked in an almost animalistic hunger. Lawliet tugged the cloth away from Raito, who could not move for a few reasons. One, he was bound, two, he was in an intense amount of pain, three, Lawliet had a gun pointed at him, and four, Genisis had control of Lawliet. If he moved wrong, Genisis could easily make Lawliet turn that gun to his own head.

"Lawli-kun!" Genisis whined. Lawliet turned to face the Shinigami obediently.

"Yes?" he asked in a flat tone that was even more devoid of emotion than usual. The sound made Raito want to cry out.

"I want you to make him bleed again…" Genisis whimpered like a spoiled child. Before Raito knew what was happening Lawliet had sliced open his chest. Raito bit the side of his tongue to keep from screaming.

"Very good Lawliet…. Come here."

Lawliet dropped his weapons and automatically came to the Shinigami and was pulled into a tight lover-like embrace by the ghostly creature. Raito felt the urge to vomit rise up in his throat. He fought it purely out of the fact that he had more important things to worry about.

"Why…" Raito rasped. Genisis looked up from his petting of the raven haired detective to looked at Raito quizzically.

"Hm?" he smiled that eerie close eyed smile that made Raito that much more sick to his stomach.

"Why are you doing this?" Raito demanded. Genisis was silent for a moment before he began to chuckle darkly.

"Recognition. I will be forever remembered Raito. That Suicides that sweep this nation will be a forever present blood stain on this worlds permanent record. I though Kira of all people would be able to understand my god complex ambitions." Genisis said in a venomous silken tone that made Raito inwardly cringe.

"At any rate… I think I shall put on a little show for you before I kill your lovely Lawli-kun and then you. So… Lawli-kun? Shall we?"

Genisis motioned to Lawliet, who immediately removed his clothing and bent down on all fours. Genisis grinned again, his closed eyes seemingly more piercing than when they were open as he bent down and pet Lawliet's hair.

"Good Dog Lawli-kun! Now. Roll over Lawli-kun! Roll over!" Genisis spoke as if to a puppy. And Lawliet did, in fact roll over onto his back. Raito's teeth were clenched so tight that a filling in the back of his mouth cracked under the pressure. Genisis looked over at Raito, staring through closed eyes.

"Good Lawli-kun!" he exclaimed, still staring Raito down, his eyes slitting open ever so slightly. Genisis picked up a ball of wrapped razor wire, his finger unharmed due to the fact that he was a Shinigami.

"Fetch Lawli-kun!" he exclaimed as he tossed the ball down one of the bowling lanes they were perched upon. Lawliet jumped up and walked intently to the ball, picking it up and slicing open his hands all over the place as he brought the 'ball' back to Genisis, who patted his head and continued to smile at Raito.

Raito's rage was threatening to boil over at his lover's humiliation. He could not bear to sit by and watch any longer, he fought against his restraints, ignoring the pain in his head and the bleeding chest that slowly sealed and congealed in a fleeting attempt to keep him from bleeding to death. Genisis chuckled at Raito's failed attempts at escape.

"Come please your master Lawli-kun!" Genisis hissed. Lawliet bent down on his knees and with half lidded eyes unzipped the shinigami's pants and extracted the shinigami's pale blue member and immediately took it into his mouth, laving it with his tongue in what could only be described as cock-worship. Raito could not hold back his rage or disgust any longer.

"Kira was nothing like you!" he growled. "KIRA DEFENDED THE WORLD FROM PEOPLE LIKE YOU! Murderers and rapists! Evil people! If I had my Death Note 40 seconds wouldn't be long enough for you! It would be too short and too good for a sick fucker like you! I would torture you for what you've done! KIRA WOULD PUT YOU TO DEATH! I WOULD PUT YOU TO DEATH! I WILL KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS IF I HAVE TO!" Raito broke free of his binds on pure rage and adrenalin. His legs were still bound but he could use his arms to untie himself. Genisis pushed Lawliet away from his cock and then zipped up his pants.

"Alright Lawli-kun. Time to show Kira-san here you're very best trick." Genisis said with a sneer. Raito stopped in his tugging at the ropes to look at Lawliet and the Shinigami.

"Lawli-kun…"

Raito's eyes widened as Lawliet nodded.

"Play dead."

………………………………………………………………………….

Nia bit back a sob as he was thrust against the wall and the special blade was pressed to his skin. Mero was tied up in the corner, forced to watch as a swatch of skin was cut from his lover's pale and flawless back. He had reached into his pocket and tugged out his panic button that he'd been saving for just such an emergency. Matt was on his way by now, following the signal. He would be here in no time. After all, what were best friends for?

The silence that followed the sound of Nia gasping for air that was seemingly knocked right out of his lungs seemed to go on forever, before all the lights went out, and the door was kicked in. IN the light of the doorway stood a man with blue goggles and spiky crimson hair wearing a pink and black striped long sleeve shirt and a shoulder holsters, with a pistol in hand.

"Game over fuck face." He snarled shooting the offending hooded man in the face. Nia pushed away from the wall, trying to regain composure as he looked at the oldest of them. The one who had given up the chance at being L's successor or trainee of any kind to be what he always wanted. A bounty hunter. What a glamorous life. Nia was caught off guard as Matt took off his shirt and tossed it to Nia before heading to untie Mero. Nia put the shirt on and immediately felt ridiculous, but he ignored it. Matt untied the boisterous blonde who grinned.

"'bout fucking time you got here Matt." Mero snapped. Matt chuckled and shrugged.

"Whatever. I came. I'm here. Fuckin' be grateful. Okay Blondie? You should be glad I'm savin' you at all. You're simply competition for me now." He said in a jovial, joking tone. Mero furrowed his eyebrows.

"What the fuck are you talking about Matt?" he growled. Nia shook his head.

"Matthew. I thought we agreed not to tell Mero about our little stress relief sessions." Nia said as he headed out the door, seeing that all the children who had been making the offensive phone calls were already tied up.

"Hm. Good Work Matthew…" he mumbled as he whipped out his cell phone and dialed L.

"STRESS RELIEF!? WHAT THE FUCK!?" Mero and Matt could be heard arguing in the background as the phone rang. There was finally an answer. A sweet talking, strange accented man.

"You have reached Lawli-kun and Genisis Genisis speaking. How may I help you?" the voice purred. Nia bit his tongue drawing blood.

"Where is L? Why do you have this phone!?" he demanded. Genisis chuckled darkly.

"Because L is my pet and I will do as I see fit with him and his things."

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!" Raito's voice rang out.

Nia hung up the phone.

"We have to go! Now! Yagami-kun and L are in trouble! The Shinigami has them prisoner!" he exclaimed, panic overriding his usually calm and stoic features.

"WHAT!?" Mero was up and running for the door with Matt at his heals as they headed for the car. Matt looked to Nia with a small smile.

"You do know he's agreed to share right?"

Nia blinked as he ran and decided to think on that later. Share? Mero certainly was strange.

………………………………………………………………………….

Lawliet lifted the gun to his head. Raito choked on the air around him as he watched Lawliet prepare to kill himself. Genisis was chuckling in the background, when there was suddenly a ring from the phone in Lawliet's discarded jeans. Genisis leaned down and searched for the phone and suddenly Lawliet made eye contact, then began moving his mouth without making sound, knowing full well that Raito could read lips.

'Raito… Please play along. I am stalling for time. I am certain Mero will figure this out. If you had not given that Kira speech I might not have broken away from his hold…' Lawliet glanced back as Genisis answered the phone.

"You've reached Lawli-kun and Genisis Genisis speaking. How may I help you?"

Raito pretended to be in utter rage filled agony as he felt the relief of Lawliet being himself again flood back.

'Raito. I want you to try and help me stall for time. You must get him talking before he gives me the order again. Keep him talking as long as you can. We need approximately fifteen minutes for them to arrive. Matt has to have gone to them by now. Mero always calls him in when in a serious situation.'

"Because L is my pet and I will do as I see fit with him and his things."

Raito snapped his head up.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!"

Genisis looked at the phone a bit taken aback. Who ever had been speaking with him had obviously hung up. Genisis then turned his attention back to Lawliet and Raito.

"Hmmm… Well. Now that that's taken care of… Where were we? Oh yes… right about here… Lawli-kun Play Dead."

Lawliet looked down at Raito and mouthed the words

'I'm sorry and I love you. Please escape. I must do this to ensure your safety.'

"NO! LAWLIET! You can't!!" Raito cried. Lawliet flinched unintentionally. Genisis noticed this. Genisis rose and Lawliet froze.

"What's this Lawliet? Disobeying your master? I said… Play. Dead." He growled. Lawliet remained frozen to the spot at Raito cried out again.

"Don't do it Lawliet! Don't! I will only kill myself later! The sacrifice isn't worth it! Don't do this! If anyone deserves to be in your position it's me! I am the one who deserves to die! I was the one who was Kira! I was the one who was going to end your life! You can't sacrifice yourself for me! You can't!! That isn't Justice!!"

The clatter of the gun hitting the floor seemed to ring out forever slowly into the room as Lawliet dropped to his knees and shook his head.

"Raito…"

Genisis growled again.

"This is all very touching but seeing as you aren't under my control any longer I'm afraid plans have changed. Lawli-kun has been a bad dog and must be punished. Though upon this new development I think I know a much more effective way to punish you then physical harm to your own weak frame…. But perhaps seeing your little 'Raito' in pain will be punishment enough for you…." Genisis said sweeping down behind Raito and grabbing his pressure point on his shoulder and cutting off the blood flow to the brain making the man go unconscious. He then cuffed the mans hands and as Lawliet came forward to fight the Shinigami the gun was swiped from the ground and fired into the detective four times. All in places that would not be deadly, but very painful and immobilizing. One in each forearm and one in each shin. Lawliet cried out in pain and collapsed and Genisis swept down and Picked up the detective and placed him on the bowling conveyor belt.

Genisis then turned back to Raito and lifted him and pulled a hook from ceiling and hung the cuffs on it. Raito's feet barely touched the ground and his breathing already looked labored as it was.

"Now then…. Hmm… I suppose I should go get my tools… What do you think is a fitting death for the so called "God of the New World?" Lawli-kun… Perhaps… I could… Yes… Crucify him… That is fitting. But it would be quite sacrilegious to do it on a cross… so perhaps just the wall will do…." Genisis mused. He wandered off to go fetch his needed tools and as he did Lawliet struggled to get up, but the pain and blood loss, coupled with shattered shins made it impossible. He looked at his pale lover as he hung limply. It was almost painful to watch.

Genisis came back with a mallet and three rail road spikes. Lawliet felt his breath catch in his throat as Raito was lowered from his cuffs and dragged over to the far wall between two of the lanes. He lifted Raito on his knee and then lifted his left arm with one hand and held the spike in place with his index finger and thumb over Raito's smooth palm. He held the mallet poised in his other hand then with one swift swing the room suddenly broke into a terrible scream of utter horror and pain. Raito was awoken by the sudden pain in his hand. His other was soon pinned up and he felt the same pain repeated and screamed again. He kicked at Genisis only to get smashed up side the head with the mallet. Raito was too dazed to fight quickly enough before both of his feet were nailed to the wall. He tried to scream but he found he couldn't fill his lungs with air and all that came was a pained gasping noise.

Lawliet refused to show emotion. No matter what he could not break. He couldn't. That was when he heard whimpering as Genisis took one of his claws and carved in very neat Kanji;

'King of the New World.'

Across Raito's chest.

Lawliet bit his tongue… It was too much… it was simply too much. Raito was suffering because of him and his weakness. Had he just shot himself Raito could have gotten the time he needed and Mero and Nia would have come to his rescue…

It was then that all the lights went out and the door was kicked open. There stood three oddly dressed men who had finally come to the rescue.

"Fuckin A!" Mero exclaimed as he shined his flashlight on Lawliet. Raito cried out as he pushed himself up on the nails to fill his lungs with much needed air. And just like that, the Shinigami was gone. But that wasn't a big deal. Ryuuk had that taken care of now… He had from the very beginning.

All for his entertainment. He had to make it big…. And he did. He had written two names in the Death Note before turning it over to Lawliet and Raito. And he certainly had gotten his entertainment.

Mero raced over to Lawliet and Nia raced to Raito, Matt began to call in for an ambulance, when there was a shriek of horror from the back of the building. He raced towards the sound and saw the Shinigami, completely human… Short, weak, and totally vulnerable.

"Wow. That's convenient." He said. And with that he slapped the cuffs on the ex-shinigami and dragged him back out front.

Lawliet sobbed as he watched Nia pull the spikes out and help get him to the ambulance that had just pulled up. Mero bent down and scooped Lawliet up.

"Hey. Calm down L. Everything's gonna be okay. He's gonna be fine." Mero whispered as he helped him into the ambulance. The world seemed to fade away around him as he called out hoarsely.

'Raito…'

No sound came…

……………………………………………………………..

Genisis Shingami; Ryuuk Shinigami

Murder Suicide

In early November Genisis loses his Note Book to Ryuuk who agrees to be a part of his plan for mass suicides. Detectives L Lawliet, Yagami Raito, Nate River, and Mihael Kheel discover the Shinigami. The Shinigami Genisis hypnotizes and tortures Yagami Raito and L Lawliet. After they are tortured the Shinigami Genisis becomes human and is dragged to jail where he commits suicide. The next day Ryuuk is found murdered in his cell. The culprit is never found.

Ryuuk chuckled and set down his pen and closed his note book, placing it in the safe. It was only a matter of time… If you were going to die… it may as well be an interesting death…

…………………………………………………………

Raito awoke in a hospital bed, his eyes heavy and his whole body wracked with pain despite the ungodly amounts of morphine in his system. Lawliet was there… He was smiling at him from his perch beside the bed.

"Rest Raito… It is over… we won…."

Raito shook his head and swallowed.

"No… I have to… Lawliet… please… I almost lost you… Don't want that to happen again… please…" Raito choked, he tried to form his words desperately but they escaped him. Lawliet watched as Raito squeezed his eyes shut to concentrate, when he was caught off guard.

"Marry me Lawliet…" Raito coughed weakly. Lawliet felt his heart rise into his throat and all the world seemed to stop for a moment. He smiled, a single silver tear streaked down his cheek.

"Yes Raito."


	9. FINAL CHAPTER

SUICIDE NOTE

FINAL CHAPTER

Lest we forget the bravery involved in this war called love, let marriage be our bond and constant reminder

Holy Hell! We're FINALLY here! I think I may just cry!! I really just can't tell you how much I love this story!! So very much of my heart and soul was poured into this story. From beginning to end this story pulled my heart strings and played them in a wondrous Crescendo that is about to break forth! Ah… How long I have waited to post this FOREVERRRRR….. I love you all! Thank you so very much for your support through all this! I can' wait to hear your feedback on this!! Also. A little Note on the Mero/Nia/Matt situation. I think I may do a bit of a side story later maybe… That will kinda of go into detail on their strange little relationship. But for now it will be brief. I can't keep side tracking off of the actual pairing.

XD So yeah. Here ya go. The final chapter.

…………

Nia smiled softly as Raito came down the isle, wearing his white tux, his hair cut prim and proper back to how he once wore it, holding a single white Cali Lilly. His permanently damaged hands were covered by simple white gloves. Lawliet, standing at the alter, looked on, slumped, his hand jammed into his black tuxedo's pockets. He repeatedly clenched and unclenched his fists. Nerves were getting to him. He was about to make the biggest commitment of his life since choosing to become L.

Watari stood in front of them holding open a bible, smiling softly as Raito came down the hill to the alter. They were at a beautiful out door ampetheater on a hill, to the left of them was a lake and all around was a beautiful field and soft wooded areas just barely beyond that, and towering over the ampetheater was a beautiful weeping willow. The shade kept them cool in the warm spring air. Raito couldn't help but fidget a little as he faced Lawliet. He was rather handsome in that Tux. Mero had fussed over his hair and slicked it back, but some strands would not stay and fell into his face. He smiled and then turned to Watari.

Watari nodded.

"Dearly Beloved we are gathered here to celebrate the Union of Yagami Raito and… L Lawliet. I believe the grooms have prepared their own vows?" Watari said, his voice carrying out to the small group of people who had come for the wedding. Sayu, Matsuda, Mogi, Mrs. Yagami, Nia, Mero, Matt, Wedy, Aiber, and Ryuuk, who had forgotten that you could not kill yourself with a death note, and was left alive to serve out his punishment of forever working for L and Raito as a proxy.

Raito nodded at the same time Lawliet did. Lawliet cleared his throat.

"Raito… It has been a very long and hard road for the both of us. And there is still quite a long and hard road ahead of us. And I cannot think of a person I would like to share my future with more than you. I have never felt the peace that I have with you. You have made life very interesting and you have always kept me on my toes. We were once bitter rivals… And I suppose the saying is true when they say in order to have a rival, there must be something there that you admire that makes them more than just an enemy. You are brilliant Raito. And beautiful. And you are my perfect match… One Hundred Percent… And I love you. Always." Lawliet said. His hand came from his pocket and he reached out and threaded his fingers into Raito's. Raito's eyes were barely misted as he smiled sweetly at his lover and soon to be husband.

"As usual… You set the bar extremely high. I should have gone first…" Raito said with a chuckle, causing everyone else to give a small laugh as well. "Lawliet…. From the moment I met you my life has been turned upside down. I remember the moment clearly when I met you… And at that moment I never would have thought I could feel like this about you… I simple want to be swallowed up by your kisses and warm embrace. Everyday I love you more and more… From your sugar addiction, to your quirky way of sitting or… how you hold everything like it's infested with germs… You are more than I could have ever hoped for and I still do not believe I deserve you. You are too good for me… But in the words of Jane Austin… No one minds having what's too good for them… And I don't mind having you at all. I have put my life into your hands… And now I give you my heart and soul. I love you L Lawliet. Until the end of time." Raito said. Lawliet smiled impishly, genuinely, his own eyes slightly misty.

"That was beautiful Raito…"

Watari cleared his throat. "Do you Raito take L Lawliet to have and to hold, to love and to honor, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Raito nodded. "I do."

"And do you Lawliet take Yagami Raito to have and to hold, to love and to honor, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Lawliet nodded, more of his hair falling out of place and into his face.

"I do."

Watari motioned for Matsuda to send a small little blonde boy up to the alter with a pillow, and on it were two simple white gold bands.

"Thank you Rui." Lawliet said as he and Raito bent down and retrieved the rings.

Watari smiled.

"Raito. Please take Lawliet's left hand." Watari instructed. Raito reached out and picked up the pale hand and smiled.

"Place the ring on his finger, and repeat the following. With this ring. I thee wed."

Raito slipped the ring easily onto the long slender finger.

"With this ring… I thee wed…"

Watari looked to Lawliet, who quickly took Raito's hand and with his index thumb vice grip, slipped the ring onto Raito's finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed."

Watari went to open his mouth when a very persistent Mero called out.

"JUST KISS HIM ALREADY!"

Raito grinned and wrapped and arm around Lawliet's waist and pulled him to him, running his fingers through that raven hair as Lawliet reached out and wrapped his arms around Raito's neck, and finally, their lips met.

There was a chorus of whoops and cheers from the small group as Raito lifted Lawliet up and spun him around.

"ABOUT TIME!!" Mero said as he pulled Nia to him. Nia simply slumped into the boisterous blonde, who had in fact, not gotten a hair cut. Nia had insisted he didn't. Matt chuckled and leaned over his lovers.

"I think we should go around and get the honey mooners their limo." He said. Mero nodded and Nia stood, knocking heads with Matt, both giving a small annoyed 'Ow'. Mero simply chuckled and kissed both their foreheads before leading the way to the car.

"Come along my little tender lumplings." He said airly. Matt and Nia followed, linking hands as they walked, Nia was wearing one of Matt's stripped shirts. Perhaps a bit tacky for the wedding, but he refused to wear anything else. And Lawliet and Raito of all people understood. He smiled as he looked down at the small tattooed Kanji that stood for love on his ring finger, matching the one on both Mero and Matt's fingers. Now everyone could live happily ever after… Just like in the movies.

Raito finally released his new husband, both men flushed and grinning stupidly.

Raito only looked up when he heard a horn honk and Matt Nia and Mero were leaning against the limo, all wearing some sort of smirk.

"C'mon you silly love birds! The honey moon awaits!" Mero exclaimed.

Raito was still smiling when he felt himself being swept off his feet and lifted bridal style by Lawliet. Raito blushed.

"Lawliet!!"

"I get to be the dominant one tonight Raito. I have been waiting a very long time. So just relax and enjoy yourself." Lawliet purred. Raito blushed, giving Lawliet a dumb founded look. Sayu giggled and waved to her brother, Mrs. Yagami had tears in her eyes and a sweet smile on her face, Mogi and Matsuda were beaming like idiots, Aiber and Wedy both waving and smirking, knowing what kind of honey moon the pair was in for, because, they had indeed planned it for the two.

Raito was carried up the hill and to the limo where he was deposited onto the seat before Lawliet waved to everyone and climbed in, shutting the door as they drove off. Raito looked some what flustered, but he had no time to react before Lawliet was on him, showering him with kisses and affection. Raito returned the gesture. They both were in utter bliss.

"I love you Lawliet."

"I Love you Raito."

………………………………….

Mero nuzzled down into the warm California king, soon joined by Matt and Nia.

"Hmm… You think they're gonna have a good time?" Mero pondered aloud.

"Not nearly as good as ours I'm sure…" Nia assured him. Matt snorted and cuddled Nia closer.

Mero leaned into Nia and closed his eyes.

"I can't wait till they get back. We get to bombard them with questions." Mero said chuckling.

"They wont answer." Nia pointed out.

"It's not the answers I care about." Mero replied.

"He just likes to see them blush and start arguments." Matt grumbled falling prey to exhaustion. Nia grunted in response.

Mero chuckled.

"G'night Nia…" Nia kissed Mero's cheek as he always did.

"Good Night Mero…" he grumbled half asleep. Matt smiled softly at his two little lovers. There had to be a God out there somewhere… Because he sure as hell was blessed.

………………………

Lawliet carried Raito all the way up to their honey moon suit, and opened the door with his, now bare, foot. Raito couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of Lawliet opening the door like that, but then got over it as he was deposited onto the bed. Raito took a moment to examine the beautiful suit. It was lowly lit and there was a Jacuzzi bath and a large canopy bed, champagne in a bucket of ice along with two glasses, and of course, a table piled with sweets. Raito would have to remember to thank Aiber and Wedy for this later.

Lawliet undid his bow tie and tossed it aside and untucked his shirt. Raito chuckled.

"Apt to be naked Lawliet?" Raito teased, lounging back on the bed. Lawliet chuckled.

"I plan to be naked for at the very least eighty percent of the next three days. And then sixty-two for the rest of the week, and then for the following two months I have planned for the rest of our honey moon, at least nude every evening that we are not out doing other things, so twenty percent." Lawliet explained as he stripped off his clothing languidly. Raito swallowed hard. Percentages had never sounded so sexy….

He quickly followed Lawliet's lead, stripping off his clothes as well. Stopping at his gloves and socks. He felt that sickly lump in the back of his throat as he remembered the pain of it. Lawliet was soon on the bed, in a somewhat Nia-esque perch beside him as he took one of Raito's hands into his own, gently pulling away the silky glove. Raito looked away from the hideous scarring. The holes had healed up thanks to advanced medical science, but the scars were still nasty and indented into his skin, still quite pink since it had only been a few months ago that they had been damaged. Lawliet raised the slightly trembling hand to his lip, kissing the damaged skin tenderly.

"Raito… you needn't be afraid of what I think… They add character… As does the Kanji on your chest. They can serve as a reminder of how I almost lost you and give me all the more reason to protect you in the future…" Lawliet whispered, resting his mouth against Raito's palm. Raito blushed and then nodded.

"I know… I know Lawliet… they just… remind me of everything that happened still… It hurts still…" Raito explained. Lawliet reached out and pulled the glove from the other hand and tossed it aside and motioned for Raito to rid himself of his socks. Raito complied and then Lawliet could wait no longer.

"Enough sadness. We can be depressed when were are dead. Now is the time for joy and celebration." Lawliet said tackling Raito to the bed, both of them laughing gently as they play fought for dominance, Lawliet, of course as he had promised, came out on top and was going to be the dominant one for the very first time in his relationship with Raito. Raito was not nervous. He trusted Lawliet openly and completely. He spread his legs, inviting the ravenette to take what he had earned, and take he would.

Lawliet pressed his fingers to Raito's lips, urging him with his eyes. Raito nodded and took the two presented digits into his mouth, sucking and licking at them passionately. Lawliet moaned softly, his cock already hardening. He reached down with his free hand and began to stroke Raito firmly. Raito gasped around Lawliet's fingers and arched into the hot touch. One would have thought the detective to be cold to the touch… But he wasn't… He was indeed, very, very warm.

Lawliet pulled his now slick fingers away from Raito's mouth and slowly pushed one digit into the hot tight passage, moving it in and out, massaging the sensitive insides, prodding around for that one spot that would make Raito cry our in ecstasy. He slipped in another finger, making Raito wince slightly. It was interesting to be entered. Those long thin fingers felt so immensely huge, and the pressure was enjoyable. Though it was not as good as it could.

Lawliet brushed his fingers against Raito's prostate.

"AH!! FUCK! Yes…. Oh fuck Lawliet…" Raito panted as Lawliet massaged his prostate while stretched him. Lawliet found that he enjoyed how vulgar Raito got when they were having sex. It was some how extremely stimulating. Raito was squirming on the fingers within him, panting and moaning, tossing his head from side to side, his eyes squeezed shut and his body was rigid, save for his jaw, which hung slackly open as he breathed heavily. Lawliet pulled his fingers out of the prepared passage and Raito groaned at the loss.

Lawliet grabbed a couple pillows and put them under Raito's back to make this easier on him as he lifted the man closer.

"Raito. Why did you chose to be Kira?" he asked. Raito's eyes snapped open.

"What the hell kinda question is that to ask during HOLY FUCK!"

Lawliet pushed in quickly and forcefully in one thrust causing Raito to cry out.

"It was meant to distract you Raito." Lawliet said with a devilish smirk. Raito glared momentarily but he was over come by the feeling of being filled.

"L-Lawliet… please…" he breathed, his voice hoarse from his shouting. Lawliet nodded and pulled slowly out, all the way to the point where only his head was still imbedded in Raito, who was hissing and groaning at the sensation. Lawliet waited a moment before slamming forward quickly and deeply, hitting that sensitive little bundle of nerves.

Raito screamed louder at the intense feelings of passion and wanton ecstasy that had come over him. It was as if all the things that made up he and Lawliet had met in some sort of cosmic sexual god worthy pleasure.

"Lawliet… Oh…" Raito tossed his head to one side, his breathing sporadic and shallow and his arms bent beside each side of his face. Lawliet repeated his slow powerful thrusts, watching Raito's hands clench and unclench, his face scrunched up with unimaginable ecstasy.

"Bloody hell Raito…" Lawliet moaned as Raito clamped down on him in time with his thrusts. Raito laughed softly, his eyes closing and his face becoming peaceful and blissful. Lawliet looked down as he picked up pace, taking in the sight of Raito, comparing him to a fallen angel.

"Harder Lawliet…" Raito begged, breathless and barely able to form a coherent sentence. Lawliet's hips responded before his brain could compute what had been said and he slammed in harder, brutally assaulting Raito's prostate. Raito cried out and smiled at the feelings that were welling up as a familiar heat pooled in his pelvis.

He reached down to grab Raito's erection was slapped away. Lawliet looked back to Raito and saw heated passion in Raito's eyes as he whispered huskily to Lawliet.

"You… just you…"

Lawliet's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he surrendered to the feeling of the hot tightness around him, his hips jerking and thrusting powerfully.

"Raito!" he cried as he felt himself driven over the edge. Raito felt the warm seed fill him and gasped, arching against Lawliet.

"Lawliet!" he sprayed them both with his own creamy fluids. They both were utterly silent and still for a moment, before Lawliet fell heavily to the side. Raito looked over at his lover and husband with a caring smile.

"Raito knows just how to push my buttons…" he breathed.

"You're all buttons Lawliet. I just had to pick one…" Raito replied. Lawliet chuckled softly.

"So… What do you say we go try out that big Jacuzzi tub in there and get cleaned up Raito?" Lawliet offered.

Raito smiled and nodded.

"I'd like that."

They laughed together, and moaned together, and smiled together, cried together, worked together, fought together, sometimes they fought each other, and they loved together, and they loved each other.Till death parted them… I wish I could say they lived happily ever after… But this is not that kind of story…

But They were happy for at least sixty-four percent of the time….

The End

……………………………………………………………………………….

So there ya have it. The freaking end. If Begged I may do a sequel. But if not I wont. Like I said before. I am working on some stuff and things and I want you to tell me which of the offered plots you wanna see me do next. I really hope you enjoyed this series. I really enjoyed writing it. It's really been a lot of fun. I had a lot of help with the ideas Thanks to The Matches! They spurred on a shit ton of this story! And thanks to my readers for sticking with this story from beginning to end! Thanks to all my reviewers for your words of encouragement! I love you guys! I can't wait to get more feed back in the future!! You guys rule!! A gazillion Interweb cookies to you!! See you in the next story my tender lumplings!

REITA YUKI


	10. DELETED SCENES?

Hey Ya'll. Originally in Suicide Note, in chapter six I had a very different Lemon for Raito and Lawliet, and some Mero Nia that was not uncluded at all for the peice. SO This is the cut out Lemon's and scenes. Basically a bonus Material Chapter for your entertainment. I really did enjoy working on this. I like Older Raito and Older Lawliet. As well as Mero and Nia when they're older. Mero is so very dry and sarcastic, while Nia compliments him by being cold and cynical. XD Anywhooooo. SO. I think you'll really enjoy it. XD It's Kinda longish... But no big deal. You'll like it I'm sure. So, here it is!

SUICIDE NOTE

THE DELETED SCENES

Chapter Six, Act I scene II

In this scene we have the original Lemon. Raito is searching for Lovely Lawliet and when he finds him on the roof, sparks fly...

…….

"Where is Ryuuzaki?" he asked a bit nervously. Matsuda stood and stretched a bit, looking up the stairs.

"He uh... Went up to the roof... It's raining though... You may want to go get him before he catches cold..." Matsuda replied, running a shaky hand through his hair and smiling again. Raito nodded and made his way up to the roof top, feeling that unique sense of Déjà vu creep over him. He opened the door and saw L standing there, in just the plain white button down and his black slacks from earlier. Nothing else... His hair and clothes plastered to him, leaving nothing to the imagination.

"What are you doing Ryuuzaki?" he said approaching L and sighing as those big cobalt eyes were turned upon him. Lawliet looked at him with a certain sad fondness. This was the man he loved… The man who he could never have… and That in and of itself hurt like nothing else… And here they were in the rain on this roof again… The very picture of familiarity…

"I came to clear my head Raito-kun..." he replied quietly. Raito felt the urge to embrace Lawliet but squashed it down, knowing that was more than likely, a very foolish idea... Lawliet was not in love with him…

"What about?" That could be added to the stupid questions list that Raito and Lawliet kept. Mero was in the hospital, Misa Misa had killed herself, and this case was going no where fast, plus the one direction it was going was an impossible one to face and solve... Lawliet sighed and turned to Raito, standing very close to him.

"Raito... Have you ever fallen in love with some one, and laid half asleep at night, knowing if you fall all the way into slumber you'd dream of this person, and would wake up hurting knowing you could never possibly have them?" Lawliet asked conversationally as always. Raito felt his throat tighten. He knew all too well. The man who made him feel that way was standing right in front of him... Soaking wet and looking so very wonderful tonight… Even if he was in love with some one else….

"Are you in love with some one Ryuuzaki?" he asked, his voice just above the pounding rain. Lawliet sighed and nodded. He was in love... Madly... Deeply... And helplessly in love... And Raito was none the wiser... What a blind man...

"I am. And the one I love is with another person..." Lawliet stated softly. Raito felt a pang of hate for whoever this person Lawliet loved so much was... He wanted to be that person. He wanted Lawliet to love him... He just had to love him... Or Raito would go insane... Because he sure loved Ryuuzaki... more than anyone he'd ever known...

"Ryuuzaki.. Who are you--"

Lawliet cut Raito off, his own voice was hoarse and demanding and took Raito by surprise. He was totally unprepared for what came next from those pale, rain drenched lips...

"Why couldn't you have fallen in love with me instead?" Lawliet blurted, his eyes narrowed and his face pulled into a totally human frown, vulnerable and scared... Lawliet looked at a loss... Like he was drowning in some unseen river... And Raito was helpless to save him. Raito was caught off guard. What did L just say!? He could not be serious! This was just... A dream! He'd never gotten off the bed! That was it! He must have fallen asleep!

"Ryuuzaki... I..." Raito was not given the opportunity to finish his sentence before he was cut off yet again.

"Nia... Why did it have to be Nia?! Why could you not have fallen for me?" he asked, his voice sounding desperate and pained. "I have care for you always Raito! Always! I have loved you since the closing of the Kira case ten years ago!" Lawliet said grabbing onto Raito's shoulders and resting his forehead on Raito's shoulder. Raito felt his heart soar and he pulled L up by his thin shoulders and pressed his lips to the others and held him there. All the worlds passion and love was poured into this one simple kiss, all the pent up emotion that Raito had harbored for this man was given away and let go of... All for Lawliet... Lawliet's eyes fluttered closed and he melted into the touch, wrapping his arms around Raito waist, tears in his eyes. After a long moment that Lawliet wished would never end, Raito pulled back, out of Lawliet's grasp all together so he could step back and look at the man he loved in his entire human entirety...

"Lawliet... I... I do... I love you very much... You have no idea... I thought you would never say those words... And I... Fuck. I love you." Raito said, smiling genuinely, tears in his own eyes, he reached out, pulling Lawliet's face up to him so he could shower him with gentle butterfly kisses, ending with a long lingering one on Lawliet's soft wet lips. Lawliet wrapped his arms around Raito's shoulders again, pulling away, the picture of joy spreading across his face in a genuine smile...

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to hear those words Raito..."

Raito shook his head, kissing Lawliet again.

"Oh but I do…. Ten years too long Lawliet… I'm so sorry it took me this long to realize my own stupid feelings… I love you… Oh God do I love you…" he declared. Lawliet felt as if his heart would burst from this oasis of joy that he'd been given in this whole desert of pain that he suffered through. Raito could wait no more for Lawliet to do what he had desired to do for so very long. He reached down and grabbed Lawliet's firm, supple ass and pulled him close, kissing him again possessively.

Lawliet moaned loudly into Raito's mouth. It was hot pleasure like nothing he'd ever known. He grouned his wet hips against Raito's own. Raito let out a gasp of wanton surprise.

"Ratio..." Lawliet looked into Raito's smoldering amber eyes and bit his bottom lip to keep from whimpering as he felt himself harden dangerously. Raito was already aroused as it was, but as soon as the hot wet friction hit him he could not contain it. He pulled Lawliet up against him even tigher than before. It was orgasmic. This was what he wanted. He wanted Lawliet... He wanted him now. Here on this familiar roof, in the pouring November rain. The icy cold seemed nothing compared to the firey passion the two shared. Lawliet was feeling the same way.

Raito pushed Lawliet down onto the concrete roof and tugged the man's jeans down to his ankles where they clung wetly for dear life to the man's pale skin. Lawliet gasped as his erection was freed and hit the fridgid air. They would likely catch pneumonia if they did this but that was the farthest thing from Lawliet's mind at that moment. Raito undid his own belt and pant's pushing them down to his knees, kissing his soon to be lover fervently as if he'd never gain the chance again. He wanted Lawliet. He had for so long... And he could wait no longer. He ground his naked erection down against Lawliet's causing the man to moan loudly.

"Now Raito! I need you now!" he cried. Ratio forced the legs beneath him farther apart and without preamble he thrust in with abandon all the way to the hilt. They both screamed in ecstasy and pain. It was hot and wet from the rain, but not wet enough to prevent the bleeding that occured. Raito had been forceful enough to tear Lawliet slightly. Raito was so lost in the utter hot tightness that he was only brought back by the firm, almost scary command;

"MOVE RAITO."

And Move Raito did, setting a good solid pace. Lawliet had never felt such a wondrous thing… He could not keep himself from running his nails down Raito's back, tearing strait through the wet cloth, panting and begging for more. Raito was everything he could have ever hoped for in a lover. He had been with many men and had his fair share of mindless sex, -mostly to forget about Raito. GO figure- but this was different. On a whole other level… This was what it felt like to be in love. To make love to some one you care about above all others… This was purity… Love at it's most natural level. Lawliet reveled in it. The delicious slow friction, the pants and grunts and moans… The feeling of closeness as Raito caressed his neck with his lips and tongue.

"Ah… Raito…" Lawliet moaned, gripping his hands into Raito's soaked silken locks, the scratches had drawn small rivulets of blood down his back, but Raito didn't care, the steady rain washed it away. He was imbedded deep within the one he loved. The one he'd always loved, though had never quite realized that that was exactly what he had felt for Lawliet all these years. The longing was fulfilled here and now… The want and need were met.

Lawliet clamped down on Raito in time with each of his thrusts to create resistance on the journey out, then ease on the journey in. Raito felt his whole body rock with the sensation of it, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. It was the most intense pleasure he'd ever felt, and his body rock with it, listening to every noise the paler detective elicited. Lawliet graoned as his back ground against his wet shirt on the concrete with each thrust. It was so strange but it only served to intensify the pleasure. The rain beat down on them both and Raito felt like he was on cloud nine.

"Lawliet…"

The sound of his name being uttered by Raito gave him shivers. Lawliet arched against him, panting and mewling with each thrust, eliciting a small monosyllabic of approval. Raito reached between them and gripped Lawliet's erection, stroking it firmly, the rain serving to lubricate, continuing his caressing and marking of Lawliet's pale skin. Lawliet gasped with pleasure as his neglected cock was stroked, precum dripping from the head and mixing with the heavy rain water. Raito rubbed his thumb over the tip, collecting the precum on his thumb and bringing it to his mouth, licking it clean.

"Ah… Oh Raito… Hn…" Lawliet was unable to refrain from the high pitched bird noises and keens and mewls he made as he came closer and closer to climax, and the scene Raito had just played out for him only made the situation even more arousing. Raito was close behind, making his own low groans and moans to accompany Lawliet's noises. They both became louder and more breathless, Raito's thrusts picked up in pace.

"Lawliet… Oh God Lawliet… You feel so wonderful… So heavenly… Hot and tight… It's like nothing… Nothing I've ever felt…" he moaned into the paler man's ear. Lawliet whined and whimpered against his shoulder.

"Hngh. If Raito continues… To make those comments… I will… ah… Uhn… Come very soon…"

Raito chuckled darkly, slamming harder into the man beneath him so as to emphasize his next statement as he pulled back to look his lover in the eyes.

"I can't help it… You're so gorgeous and the hot tightness only makes me want to make love to you over and over again until neither of us can move... You bring heat and passion into me Lawliet... that is no small feat... I... Hn... I love you... And being inside you is like no other experience..." Raito purred, purposely riling the other detective up. Lawliet moaned loudly. The sinful words dripping from Raito's heavenly lips made him crazy.

"Raito is a very dirty lover…" he breathed with a small mischievous smile.

Raito leaned down and took one of Lawliet's nipples between his lips,rubbing his tongue against the wet cloth and teasing it with his tongue, causing the other man to cry out again, his voice becoming scratchy and hoarse. He enjoyed the reactions he could get from Lawliet far too much and moved to the other nipple to give it the same treatment.

"Hhaaah… Raito!" he could not contain himself and spilled his seed out into Raito's hand, the rain washing it away as time passed. The sputtering and clamping of Lawliet's passage against him pushed him over the edge after a few more minutes of thrusting in and out of the tight hot body beneath him. He gave one more thrust as he sprayed his seed over Lawliet's insides, before falling flush against him and sliding out, making Lawliet whimper again at the sudden loss of the engorged flesh. The rain pounded on their hot bodies, the cold welcomed as they breathed heavily in their moments of spent pleasure.

"Raito…"

"Yes Lawliet?"

"I love you…"

Raito looked up and smiled before replying;

"I love you…"

:End scene:

So yeah. As you can see, I kept the same basic concepts but it's a different environment and slightly more agressive less time taken and as much as I liked it, it didn't serve the purpose I needed it to, so I changed it. Hope you liked the original! XP

...

This next one is a scene that I desprately wanted to work in, but it just didn't happen. Though I kept the description part cuz I liked it. XD The rest was thrown out the window. So here it is. Genisis and Ryuuk! Whoo!! Not Lemon. Promise.

...

Genisis pulled on his black gloves, covering the haphazardly sown together flesh that were his hands. He wore these clothes for a reason. to cover up what would reveal he was a Shinigami... Underneath the black leather and long blonde hair was a mess of dead and living skin, some blue in comparison to the rest of him and most importantly, his exposed heart. There was a part of his skin missing altogether and just jagged metal ribcage and beneath it, a crystal heart. It was shining and black obsidian... Many Shinigami were jealous of Genisis. He was, in his own way, beautiful in apperence. He was feminine, with shining eyes, one a pale solid blue with no pupil, the other a bright amethyst with a dark slitted pupil. He wore his hair long and flowing in his face and over his shoulders, a patch of skin around his blue eye was a pale blue color as well, the stitches scary in their own right but still some how they managed to be delicate. One, at a glance, would say that Genisis was a female. That was not the case. He was tall. Eight feet to be exact. He was thin, but well toned and muscled. And he smiled a feindish close eyed smile that reminded one of a horrific character from a bad anime. Ten interweb cookies to whoever guesses which anime I just referred to! He had a long slim face with a gentle angular jawline that flowed effortlessly into his perfect shaped neck and prominent sleek collar... He was strangely handsome...

Ryuuk bit down into his apple, his own appearence had changed very much so, but that was not a big deal. He found himself quite attractive now and was quite alright with it. His hair, black as ebony, was spiked strait up except for one stubborn strand that hung down in front of his face, hovering just a bit above his skin. His eyes were a pale yellow color, and if you looked close enough, his pupils were almost a dark red, but you could barely tell. He was angular, with long glass like nails that shined. His features were smooth and sharp, his broad shoulders and perfect slender build made his body desirable. He still had his piercing and it hung down, glimmering in the light. He had not changed much about his style of clothing, but he chose more practical items. He was wearing a tight black vinyl sleeveless shirt that clung to his well defined muscles, and tight black jeans with his same belt he wore as a Shinigami.

"Ryuuk... Why have you come yet again? I have no further need for you..." Genisis purred. Ryuuk chuckled lowly as he bit into his apple again, leaning lazily against the doorframe with his arms folded halfway and the apple poised just in front of his well shaped, full lips. Genisis looked the ex-Shinigami over with interest, his own thin lips turning up into a smirk. Ryuuk swallowed down his fruit before speaking.

"I came to remind you just who has your Death Note." he said in his normal grating voice. It didn't fit his new appearance very well, but at the same time, it did. Genisis ran his black tongue lightly across his lips, and tongued the 'X' shaped stitches at the left corner. Ryuuk raised an eyebrow.

"I suppose you'd thought I'd forgotten who has it..." he said quietly. Genisis approached the man, still not fully dressed, his torso exposed. Ryuuk had the urge to reach out and touch that obsidian heart of Genisis' but resisted, and opted for taking another bite of his apple. Genisis reached out and pulled the hand that held Ryuuk's apple up to his mouth where his black tongue snaked out and glided over one of Ryuuk's slender fingers, tasting the stray juice that had been dripping down the pale hand from Ryuuk's apple. Ryuuk felt his own joker like grin spread.

"Watch yourself Genisis. I'm not a Shinigami anymore and if you aren't careful you may kill yourself..." Ryuuk said with a few short laughs. Genisis took a bite from the apple and then released Ryuuk's hand.

"I suppose you are suggesting that I am falling in love with you Ryuuk... No. That is not the case. I have fallen in lust for you." Genisis said with a slightly superior air. Ryuuk snorted.

"I don't swing that way anymore Genisis. You know that." he said as he took another bite of apple. "Being human changes things... It's not like with Shinigami... Gender matters now."

Genisis looked a bit put off, but he let it go quickly.

"Take care of my Death Note Ryuuk." he said turning his back on the ex-shinigami. Ryuuk took the last bite of his apple before dropping the core to the ground and turning on his heal.

"Sure thing buddy. S'long as you keep the money flowin..."

Genisis nodded.

"Indeed Ryuuk... I shall..."

And with that, Ryuuk took his leave, leaving Genisis to finish dressing in utter quiet that was anything but peaceful.

...

So yeah. I know that Ryuuk and Genisis are all smexy and stuff, but I can't bring myself to make em do the deed. Maybe you can. If you feel up to it and do, gimme a copy or a link or somethin so I can praise you for your hard work. XD

...

This next scene was actually the whole reason I did this Fic. It was sort of a drabble that I thought you might find interesting. It was supposed to take place after the Kira case had ended, when the pair of them had first started their new career together and Raito is suffering from not having Lawliet chained to him any longer. Read on and see the drabble that started it all.

………….

Raito rolled over, moaning in his sleep softly. He felt the sheets tangle around him uncomfortably. The whispers of the Death Note lying between the mattress and the box spring of his bed tormented him. He was alone and powerless against Kira's call in his dreams. Visions of so called justice swam before his eyes and screamed in his ears.

His fingers twitched in his sleep as he wished to hold onto something. He missed the comfort of having someone beside him in these vulnerable moments when Raito was pulled on by Kira. He wanted desperately to pull away from the torment, but he was utterly alone in this house of his.

Amber eyes snapped open and Raito shot up from the mattress, sitting up and leaning over. He had failed to sleep yet again… He couldn't… He needed something… He knew what it was… He bit his bottom lip and got up from his bed, crossing to his closet where he pulled out his hooded zip up jacket -because hoodie was beneath him…. Whatever Raito…- and his slip on sneakers before heading out the door, locking it behind him. It was only one in the morning, and Ryuuzaki was still probably awake…

He crossed the street and began his three block walk to L's humble abode. The silence around him in this small Kentucky town was refreshing and the air smelled cleaner here then it had in Tokyo… He arrived at Ryuuzaki's front door and gave a quick swift knock. The door was opened nearly immediately. It was as if L had expected him to come all along and had been waiting by the door.

"Raito-kun?" he looked at Raito, slightly puzzled. Raito sighed and stepped over the threshold and into the warm light of the house as L closed the door.

"I could not sleep for the life of me…" Raito stated calmly. L seemed to understand and without another word he motioned for Raito to follow him up the stairs into his bedroom where he had his bed made and perfectly so, as if he never slept in it. Though Raito would not put it past Ryuuzaki for that to be true.

"Come to bed Raito…" L said as he pulled back the sheets and climbed in. Raito slipped off his shoes and jacket and followed Ryuuzaki's lead and got into the soft bed. He felt sleep start to claim him before he had even hit the pillow. L covered them both up and flicked off the lamp that had been their only light. He reached out and ran his fingers once through Raito's hair.

"Twenty-three years old and still you cannot sleep alone… I thought you'd be over this by now Raito…" he said softly. Raito grunted in response. He cuddled up against his familiar best friend, in whom he put every ounce of trust he had. L wrapped his arms around Raito protectively.

"Kira will not take you from me again…" he whispered, but Raito was already soundly sleeping in L's comforting embrace. He had decided shortly before falling asleep, that he would get rid of that last bit of Kira that was left… He'd destroy the Death Note…

………..

So that was it. That was what inspired the whole entire story. XD This is supposed to be during their -as mentioned in the first chapter- Louisville Lecter case in Kentucky several years before the story starts. n.n I hope you enjoyed that.

………..

That's all for now, I will do more of these later. n.n


End file.
